Master and Expert
by DeathGoblin
Summary: Ichigo and Yoruichi have just returned from their mission to rescue Rukia, but things will never be the same. With an inevitable hollow invasion on the horizon, Yoruichi desperately tries to get Ichigo to discover her true feelings.
1. Hidden Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or its charecters or have any rights to them.

Note: This takes place right after the soul society arc. I have decided to skip the bount arc and the am not going to move into the arancar arc just yet. As stated in the summary, there will be a major hollow invasion and the story will differ quite a bit from the anime.

* * *

Yoruichi's thoughts:

_It started when we first entered the Soul Society, this infatuation of mine. At first I thought he was crazy, an inexperienced child going up against the guardian of the Seireitei. _

_Ichigo seemed so reckless. Charging ahead without thinking, or so I thought…_

_As I watched him take down Jidanbou I realized how effective Kiske's training had been. Though his success was mostly due to his dormant soulreaper powers. _

_That was when it started…that was when I started falling for him. _

_At times I was frustrated with him. He could be so childish sometimes, but his underlying determination to save Rukia touched me deep down. I wished that I was in her position…not literally, but I wished that I could have a man who would go to such lengths to save me if I ever got into trouble. _

_When we entered the Seireitei we were seperated. I searched for Ichigo and finally found him, locked in combat with squad eleven's captain Zaraki. _

_I was swept off my feet as I watched a teen who had been a soulreaper for less than a year take down the self proclaimed strongest captain of the thirteen court guard sqauds. I then realized that Ichigo was capabale of making the next step, and attaining Bankai. _

_However, when I saw the dreaded hollow mask that saved him from his encounter with Zaraki, I felt a chill run down my spine. I refused to believe that Ichigo…my Ichigo would ever become a hollow. He was too strong for that. _

_As I he training progressed I used every excuse to show him my naked body. The fact that he seemed so innocent didn't phase me. I knew that he could never be that innocent, He was just a gentlemen, not some pervert. _

_As we return to the world of the living I realize that I have a new outlook on life. I thought that I would never need or fall for a man. Kukaku used to tell me that I was too good for any man that I met, and I believed her. _

_But now…as we return home, I can't help but think about him. Ichigo Kurosaki…I love you._

* * *

Ichigo sat up in bed. He was shivering as a cool breeze blew in through his window.

_Darn! I knew I should've left the window open. _He slowly walked over to the window and closed it shut.

As he stared out that window, Ichigo saw a black cat perched on the roof on the building directly in front of him. The cat seemed to be looking directly at him.

As Ichigo made eye contact the cat bolted away, as if intimidated by his gaze. Ichigo didn't think much of this and went back to bed. He knew he would be in for a rude awakening in the morning.

As Ichigo drifted back into sleep the cat resumed watching him from her perch on the opposite roof.

A few hours later

_Ichigo…_

Ichigo woke up when he thought he heard someone call his name. He recognized the voice clearly. "Yoruichi?"

"Good morning Ichigo!"

Ichigo was shocked as his father slid in through the now open window. His "welcome home" kick missed Ichigo's back by less than an inch.

Ichigo let out a sigh before proceeding to beat up his father. Life was finally starting to settle down.

As he laid back in bed after his first day of the new school year he failed to notice that same cat perched on that same rooftop.

The cat watched Ichigo carefully. When she was sure that he was asleep she leapt into his room. Ichigo had forgotten to lose the window after his dad's morning attack.

Now inside, the cat reverted back to her true form. She was none other than Yoruichi.

Yoruichi hovered over Ichigo's sleeping form, gently stroking his cheek. She bent down and brushed her lips against his, softly so as not to wake him up.

She then whispered in his ear. "Oh Ichigo…I wish you could see…" It was then that she sensed it, a disturbance somewhere. Giving her love one last look, she leapt out the window and returned to her cat form.

Ichigo stirred slightly, but did not wake. "Yor-ruichi…"

Ichigo's dream:

_Ichigo was in the hotspring at the place where his Bankai training had taken place. He felt so relaxed in the warm water. _

_He heard a splashing sound and looked around. His eyes went wide as he saw Yoruichi with the upper half of her body sticking out of the water. _

_Ichigo turned away and blushed. "You could've warned me Yoruichi!" _

_Yoruichi smiled innocently and coked her head to the side. "Warned you about what?"_

"_Don't play dumb! You know!" _

_She gigled. "Oh lighten up Ichigo. Why not have some fun for a change? Besides, I'm sure you've had a long day and would enjoy some company." She said that last word in a husky tone that made Ichigo shiver. _

"_I'm not some pervert Yoruichi."_

_There was no response and Ichigo suddenly felt like turning around. As he did so he came face to face with her. _

_She gave him no time to react as she pounced on him and crushed her lips against his. When their lips met all his resistence fell apart and he gave in to her demands. _

_For some reason they didn't need to breath(dreams don't have to make sense). The moans she made as she wraped her arms and legs around him were like music to his ears. _

At that moment Ichigo woke up. He was covered from head to toe in sweat and the dream had raised his spiritual pressure to a point where his head deflected his fether's good morning kick and sent the older man out the window.

Ichigo was too preocuppied to notice this as he relfected on his dream. _What the hell was that? Was I dreaming…about Yoruichi? Where the hell did that come from?_

Shoving those thoughts into the back of his head Ichigo got ready for school.

* * *

Ichigo soon realized that life would never return to normal for him, soon after he returned home he met Renji, who had apparently been assigned to the area as well. He had then been tested by Urahara against three mod souls.

Ichigo was currently sitting at his desk in his room. His time after returning home had been more pleasant than usual with his father and sisters out of the house. They had gone shopping, leaving Ichigo to enjoy the peace and quiet.

It was Friday and Ichigo knew the weekend would be fun. He was just finishing up his homework when he heard something at his window. It sounded like a pebble hitting the glass.

Looking out the window he saw a familiar face looking up at him.

"Yoruichi? What are you doing here? Did something happen at the Urahara shop?"

"Why does something bad have to happen for me to come visit you?" Yoruichi watched in amusement as Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you gonna invite me inside?"

* * *

I have no idea where this story is headed since it is my first Bleach fic. Any sort of feedback or information would be helpful. The chapters will hopefully start to get longer after I get more ideas.


	2. The First Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or have any rights to it.

* * *

Ichigo looked down at Yoruichi with a raised eyebrow. "Wh-what?" The memory of the dream he had made him slightly on edge when dealing with her.

Yoruichi smiled innocently. "I was only asking if I could come in. Is there anything wrong with wanting to spend time with a friend?"

"Fine. I'll let you in." Ichigo sighed and turned around. As he walked to the door he couldn't help but question her intentions.

He cautiously opened it and saw Yoruichi standing there with a devious smirk.

He raised his eyebrow again. "What?"

"Nothing. You just seem nervous for no apparent reason."

"I-I'm not nervous." Ichigo shifted his weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

Yoruichi simply grinned and walked past him inside. She looked around before turning back to him. "Nice place you got here. Where are your folks though?"

"They've gone grocery shopping. Knowing them they won't be back for a while."

Yoruichi grinned inwardly. _This is just what I need. Time for a little cat and mouse._

"So Yoruichi, what exactly did you come here for?"

She cocked her head to the side innocently. "I don't know what you're getting at Ichigo? All I wanted was to spend time with you."

Ichigo raised his arms defensively. "I…I wasn't getting at anything. It's just…why me of all people?"

Yoruichi grinned broadly. He was falling into her trap. He probably felt like a pervert now. She decided to tease him some more.

"Why so defensive Ichigo?"

Ichigo sighed. "It's just that Urahara's your best friend. Shouldn't you be hanging out with him? It just seems unusual."

"He's been busy lately. Besides, I don't particularly like staying there with the other three. Especially that redheaded brat."

Ichigo chuckled lightly. "I know what you mean. He gets on my nerves too."

Yoruichi also chuckled, but then put on a slightly depressed face. "Anyway, a girl can get very lonely. I came here for some good company."

Ichigo's eyebrow was raised again. "And since when do you consider me good company?"

"I know you might seem crusty on the outside." Yoruichi grinned as she saw Ichigo's eyebrow twitch. "But I can see that you're really as soft as a marshmallow."

Ichigo blushed slightly and looked away. "Just don't go telling anyone that."

Yoruichi giggled before walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "Why don't you shut that door ad it here with me?" She patted the cushion next to her right.

Ichigo then realized that the door was open. He had been so distracted by Yoruichi that he had forgotten about it. Blushing at his carelessness he shut the door, locked it and joined Yoruichi on the living room couch.

Yoruichi leaned onto is shoulder, causing him to twitch at the contact.

Ichigo could feel the sweat coming as the awkward silence continued. Yoruichi was sitting quietly next to him with her head on his shoulder. After five minutes of this he couldn't take it anymore. He had to say something.

"So…how's life."

Yoruichi ignored his question and snake an arm around his waist. She then put a finger on her other hand to his lips before he could speak.

"Ssh Ichigo. You'll ruin the mood."

Ichigo found himself unable to refuse and started to sweat profusely as she began tracing a circle on his chest with the hand that had previously stopped him from talking.

Yoruichi noticed his body become stiff and lifted her head up to whisper in his ear.

"You're so tense dear. Just relax and enjoy this." She moved her head back down to his shoulder. "Just take a deep breathe and relax."

As if to set an example, Yoruichi sighed and moved her free hand back to a resting position on her left thigh before closing her eyes.

Ichigo once again obeyed her and relaxed his body, closing his eyes as well. His mind was racing, trying to make sense of the situation. _Why is she acting like this? Why the hell did she call me dear? IS this another trick of hers?_

They stayed that way for a while. It felt like an eternity to Ichigo, and Yoruichi could feel her stomach churn. A light blush crossed her face though her dark skin made it difficult to notice.

Ichigo had to admit that it felt relaxing. Pushing aside the awkward fact that it was Yoruichi, the warmth felt comforting. It was like a jumbo-sized pillow that had been warmed up for him, and unconsciously brought back memories of his infancy when his mother used to hold him.

However, after staying like that for a while, Ichigo had to admit that the comfort wasn't worth being caught like this by his dad and sisters.

"Yoruichi…Yoruichi…" Ichigo didn't know why she wasn't responding. "Yoruichi?"

It was then that he noticed the faint breathing sound she was making.

_What the hell? Is she sleeping? _

With a deep breath Ichigo nudged Yoruichi until she started to stir.

"Mmmmm…what's wrong dear?"

_Dear!_ Overcoming his slight shock Ichigo coaxed her into standing up with him. "We're lucky that my dad and sisters take a long time with grocery shopping. If they caught us I would never hear the end of it."

"Oh fine then. We can just go upstairs to your room then." Without listening to his protests Yoruichi proceeded up the stairs, followed by Ichigo.

When they entered the room Ichigo went ahead of Yoruichi.

"I forgot to put away my homework. It'll only take a few seconds."

"I'm impressed Ichigo. You've finished all your homework and have a free weekend. No wonder your within the top fifty in your class."

"Thanks for the compliment," said Ichigo as he put his put away the last of his homework, but Chad, Uryu and Orihime are much smarter than I am. They're all within the top ten."

"Interesting…"

Ichigo turned around and gaped at what he saw.

Yoruichi had been going through his drawers and found set of condoms in one of them.

"Very interesting Ichigo. What exactly were you planning on doing with these?"

Ichigo's face turned red and he became tense and sweaty again. "I wasn't…uh…It's my dad."

"You stole your father's condoms?" She wagged her finger at him tauntingly. "Naughty, naughty boy."

Ichigo became very flustered at that point. "Shut up! My dad gave them to me on my fifteenth birthday, but I've never used them."

"Oh…we wouldn't want to disappoint your father would we?"

Ichigo gave her an expression that said, "What the hell are you planning."

Yoruichi stepped closer to Ichigo. "I'll be free for a weekend. I know this secluded place we could go to. The grass there is very comfortable."

Ichigo fell over backwards.

Yoruichi laughed, "same reaction all the time."

An annoyed Ichigo stood up and brushed himself off. "You're such a pervert Yoruichi"

"But I bet you wished I meant it."

"No way!" By now Ichigo's face was dark red and shaking.

Just then they heard the door opening.

"We're home Ichigo," called Isshin.

"Ah great timing. You'll have to leave Yoruichi. I can't let them see you in here."

Yoruichi saw one more opening. "Why dear Ichigo, afraid they'll find out about us?"

"No I'm not. Besides, there is no us." That last statement was like a knife in her heart, but she was able to keep the feeling to herself.

"Oh…well…I'll just be going then." Dropping the condoms, she walked past Ichigo and jumped out the open window.

Ichigo watched her with a confused expression. _What was all that about?_

* * *

Yoruichi sat in the middle of a clearing in the nearby woodlands. This was the spot she had mention to Ichigo earlier.

She was curled up and tears were flowing down her cheeks. Ichigo's last statement was still fresh in her mind.

"_There is no us."_

She knew he hadn't meant to hurt her, but that very statement seemed to carve her heart out.

Shaking her head she stood up. "Now calm down Yoruichi. It's not like you to be brought down by something like this."

Just then she sensed another disturbance. She immediately wiped the tears from her eyes and headed towards the area.

Upon reaching there she saw nothing.

_That's odd. I could've sworn I sensed a dark presence here. This is just like last time. _

"Hey Yoruichi!"

Yoruichi turned and saw Ichigo running up to her. He was in his soul reaper form.

"I thought I sensed a something strange. What happened?"

"I don't know. When I got here there was nothing." She then realized something.

"Since when can you sense spirit energy?"

"Um…I convince Uryu to teach shortly before we returned. It was easier than I thought though I'm still an amateur."

"Oh I see. Well since we're here. Is there anything you want to do?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Ichigo turned around and blushed. "You're such a pervert Yoruichi."

"Only to you Ichigo."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh…nothing…so what now?"

"I'm going home. Bye Yoruichi." Ichigo turned around and ran off.

Yoruichi blushed as she watched him leave. "He's definitely improved…never was good at stealth though."

* * *

I hope the second chapter was good. Did you like the first encounter between Ichigo and Yoruichi?


	3. Ichigo's Concern

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or have any rights to it.

* * *

Ichigo sat in his room, reflecting on the day's events. He was glad that he had no homework. This gave him all weekend to contemplate it.

The fact was that Yoruichi was acting unusually towards him. He had never seen her like this, except in his dream and perhaps at the hot spring, though it was just a tease.

_What's up with her, she's never…acted like that before. She comes and visits me out of the blue and falls asleep on my shoulder._ Ichigo scratched his head in thought.

It then hit him. "Off course, Hat'n Clogs."

He was a childhood friend of Yoruichi and would probably know her best.

Yuzu called to him from downstairs. "Ichigo, dinner time."

"Coming Yuzu." Ichigo got up and went down the stairs. _I'll go to Hat'n Clogs after I finish diner._

* * *

Yoruichi sat, curled up in that same special spot. It didn't bother her when she was with someone, but when she was alone she couldn't help but think about him. She couldn't help but realize how unfitting their relationship seemed.

She was an adult, and though she looked young she was actually over one hundred years old. He was still a teenager, and though she considered him a man now, others would call him kid.

But the most hurtful part was the fact that he didn't see it. It might have been his age, but he just couldn't look deep enough to realize how she truly felt.

Worst of all, he called her a pervert. Though she made it seem like a game when with him, it was a serious blow to her. She probably seemed like an old lady looking for some action instead of a secret admirer.

Pushing aside this hurtful topic Yoruichi had to think about the strange disturbances that had occurred.

She would sense a reiatsu similar to that of a hollow, but different in some strange way. But upon arriving to investigate she wouldn't find anything.

She knew that it wasn't just her since Ichigo had sensed it once.

She thought for a moment and her eyes widened as she came to a startling conclusion.

Aizen had found a way to open a passage between Hueco Mundo and Karakura. If he could do that, he could also create a passage to the soul society and swarm either place with hollows.

She leapt to her feet and ran towards the only man who would know what to do, Urahara.

* * *

When Ichigo arrived at Urahara's shop he saw him standing in front of the entrance.

"Hello Ichigo. I've been expecting you."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "B-but how?"

"You're still not good at suppressing your energy. I could sense you coming a mile away. So why don't we go inside and you can tell me what's on your mind."

Ichigo nodded and followed him into the shop. He was led into a private room where they could talk in privacy without any of the mod souls or the other residents listening.

Urahara sat down at the table and offered Ichigo a cup of tea.

Ichigo accepted it with wide eyes. _Had he been able to sense me coming from that far away? Enough time for him to make me a cup of tea!_

"Surprised Ichigo. Well I'm not. Your spirit energy has increased to a point where I can sense your location no matter where you are. I had plenty of time to make you a cup of tea."

"Okay anyway, about why I came. It's about Yoruichi."

Urahara raised an eyebrow. "What about her? I haven't seen her all day today."

"She came to visit me today." Ichigo saw a confused looked appear on Urahara's face. "She sort of…well…I don't how to put this."

Urahara smirked. "I see, very interesting."

"Huh?" Ichigo then turned red when he realized what Urahara was insinuating. "No way! Nothing like that happened. I was going to say that she was…coming on to me. I don't think she was trying to harass me, but she's never done anything like that before, and I think it's creepy."

"I see. I'll be sure to ask her about it Ichigo. You take care now." Urahara smirked. "And remember to use condoms."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, but what was that last part?"

"Oh nothing. Just go on home and leave everything to me."

Ichigo nodded and started walked out.

* * *

As she approached the house Yoruichi saw Ichigo leaving. _I wonder what he was doing there. _

Shrugging off that thought she landed in front of the shop and ran inside.

"Kiske! I have some bad news."

Urahara looked at her with a smirk that made her seem uneasy.

"Something you want to tell me?"

"Ichigo came by earlier, but we can talk about that later. Let's get down to business first. So what's this bad news?"

"Remember all those weird reiatsus we've been sensing? While I've never seen what they are, I know that they're related to hollows. That probably means that they have something to do with Aizen."

"So you've never seen them? Why?"

"I don't know, but I believe that Aizen has found a way to create portals from Hueco Mundo to Karakura. And that's a small step from a portal to the soul society."

"I see where you're going with this. He could easily swarm an area with Hollows and the entire Seireite might not be enough to stop them."

"So what do you suggest?"

"I don't think we can block any portals. All we can do is train and hope that it's enough to defeat the resulting swarm of Menos Grande."

"I see. If that's all you have to say then I guess I'll be on my way."

"Hold on there. I still have to talk to you about what Ichigo told me."

Yoruichi started to sweat. "Wh-what did he tell you?"

"Nervous? Well, I guess there was some truth to what he said after all. He said you were coming on to him when you visited him today. Is that true?"

Yoruichi turned away. "What's it to you?"

Urahara smirked. "Ah, so it is true. So what's up? Ichigo said it was creepy."

Yoruichi stiffened up. Ichigo thought she was creepy? "I…I don't know."

"You seemed disturbed by my questions. That's not like you Yoruichi. Something's happened between you and Ichigo and I take it you don't like the fact that he thought it was creepy."

Yoruichi looked down and blushed.

Urahara noticed this and grinned. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I mean it's not like you've fallen in love with him."

Yoruichi's blushed deepened at the statement and she continued to stared at the ground like it was the most interesting thing to look at.

Urahara caught on fast and now he seemed to literally have an ear-to-ear grin. "Have you fallen in love with him?"

Yoruichi turned around to leave; her dark skin was the only reason her face didn't appear redder. "I'm leaving now."

Urahara broke out into a fit of laughter. "You have haven't you? I never thought that you of all people would fall for someone, and it's Ichigo! Oh this is gold."

Yoruichi bowed her head in defeat. "Fine Kiske. You've figured it out. So are you going to broadcast it to everyone we know, and have Kukaku tell everyone in the soul society? Tell them that the women who said she didn't need love has fallen for a mere substitute soul reaper?"

Urahara shook his head. "I think I'll keep this bit of info to myself." His tone made Yoruichi feel uneasy.

After she left, Urahara made sure everyone else at the shop was asleep. He snuck into the training room and promptly broke out into a fit of laughter, rolling around on the ground and clutching his gut.

* * *

As Ichigo neared his house he sensed that same strange reiatsu that he had felt earlier.

He looked up and his eyes widened as he saw a rift open up in the sky. The rift looked all too familiar, as he had seen it when Aizen had escaped.

As if on cue, several Menos heads appeared out of the rift.

"Shit!" Ichigo used his substitute badge to become a soul reaper and pulled out Zangetsu. He leapt up to attack the Menos.

Just as he was about to land a blow, the Menos retreated back into their world, the rift closing behind them.

_What the hell just happened?_ Ichigo stared at the sky for a few more moments before getting back in his body.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo saw Yoruichi running towards him.

"Hey Yoruichi. I'll bet you sensed that weird reiatsu too."

"I did, what happened?"

"The rift opened up, just like it did when Aizen made his escape. Then several Menos Grande emerged from the rift, but they retreated before I could cut them with Zangetsu."

Yoruichi stared at Ichigo for a moment.

"What's up Yoruichi? You seem to be spacing out."

Yoruichi shook her head. "Are you okay Ichigo. When I sensed you near the disturbance…I was worried."

"I'm fine Yoruichi. You don't have to worry about me."

"That's good." Yoruichi turned around to leave, but felt Ichigo's hand grab her wrist. She turned around and looked him in the eye with a confused look. "Ichigo?"

"What's going on Yoruichi? You're acting strange towards me. This doesn't seem like you at all…at least not like you were when we were rescuing Rukia from the soul society."

Yoruichi yanked her arm free of Ichigo. "I'm fine Ichigo. No need to be concerned with me."

"That's not what I think."

"Then you thought wrong. Though I'm a bit on edge with all these random rifts opening up." Yoruichi then realized something. "No way."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"The reiatsu of a Menos feels different from the reiatsu that I sensed before coming here or heading to any of the other places."

Ichigo then recalled a small detail that he hadn't given much thought earlier. "Come to think of it, I notice the same thing. In fact, there was something else in there. I saw something…or someone standing on one of the Menos, though I couldn't how powerful it was. I was too focused on the Menos."

"I think you should rest now Ichigo. You've had a long day. We can discuss this with Urahara in the morning."

Ichigo nodded before heading home.

Yoruichi watched him get farther and farther away. She couldn't help but think of it as an omen. She had a miniscule chance with him now because he was single, but that chance would soon diminish to nothing. Some day, he would have a girlfriend and she would mean little to him.

With a sigh she turned around and headed off someplace where she could be alone.

* * *

I hope I get more feedback for this chapter. I am curious about what you readers thought about Urahara in this chapter. I don't know his character particularly well and I could use some suggestions about what he would do with his information.


	4. The Weekend

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or have any rights to it.

* * *

Ichigo sat up in bed as the sun's rays fell on his face. He yawned and stretched his arms.

"Good morning Ichigo!"

Ichigo countered his dad's morning attack and pinned him to the ground. "Can't you give me some peace for once. This is Saturday."

As Ichigo let go of his dad and went downstairs, Yoruichi watched him from the safety of the opposite roof. She was in her cat form.

"Spying are we?"

The cat's fur ruffled with surprise as se turned around to see Urahara standing behind her with a broad grin.

"What do you want Kiske?"

"I was just wondering why you're wasting your time on this roof when you could be in his lap right now."

"Stop making fun of me Kiske."

"Well, I'm sure you could get some lap time if you pretended to be a real cat and begged him really nicely."

"I'm going Kiske."

"How about some milk Yoruichi. I think you've stalked the poor kid enough today."

"F-fine. I guess."

"Awe…no need to be upset. I'm sure he didn't notice that a creepy lady in cat form was watching him from his window."

"Shut up and let's go!"

Urahara had to struggled not to laugh as he followed the agitated cat. His mind had been working to come up with many ways to tease her about hr crush ever since he overcame his first fit of laughter last night.

* * *

Ichigo walked out of his home. He wanted to get out and away from his annoying dad so he could enjoy some peace and quiet.

"Hey Ichigo!" Renji ran up to Ichigo, wearing his usual out of date attire. "Urahara called all of us together for a meeting. He said it's urgent."

"Alright let's go."

Ichigo and Renji ran to Urahara's shop where Chad was waiting for them.

"Ichigo, Renji."

"Hey Chad," said Ichigo. "Where's Urahara?"

"He inside. I also just got here."

Te three of them went inside. They saw Urahara sitting at a round table with the three mod souls, and Yoruichi.

Urahara grinned when he saw them enter. "Good you're all here. Now we just have to wait for Orihime and Uryu."

"Could I talk to you in private for a moment Urahara?" asked Ichigo.

Urahara gave Ichigo a knowing grin. "Sure Ichigo, let's go into the other room."

Renji, Chad and the mod souls all turned to Yoruichi.

Yoruichi felt flustered, but didn't show it since she was in cat form. "I honestly have no idea what it's about."

Ichigo and Urahara walked outside the room before Ichigo started the discussion.

"So did you talk to Yoruichi about her behavior?"

A malicious grin appeared on Urahara's face. "I did."

Ichigo became anxious. "Well, what's going on? Is she sick or something?"

"You could say that." _ She's lovesick. _

"So…I everything solved now."

"Don't worry Ichigo. You'll be fine."

"Be fine…what's going on Ichigo?" Urahara and Ichigo saw Uryu approaching them with Orihime behind. Although Orihime hadn't heard them, Uryu had.

Ichigo scratched his head nervously. "It's nothing Uryu…just nervous about hearing the news."

Uryu gave Ichigo a suspicious look. "Sure…" He then walked past Ichigo and Urahara into the discussion room.

"Hello Ichigo," said Orihime. "Are you nervous about Aizen?"

"I'm a little bit nervous. Don't worry about me Orihime. Let's just go inside and discuss things."

The three of them walked into the meeting room together and sat down around the table.

With all of them gathered in the room, Urahara started the discussion.

"As you all know, this meeting concerns Aizen and a possible plot to swarm the area with hollows. Yoruichi and I have been sensing portals between this world, and Hueco Mundo, the world of the hollows, opening up. Ichigo also sensed some of this and actually witnessed one open up."

All eyes turned to Ichigo.

"Its true. I saw a portal open up; the same one that Aizen escaped through with the Menos Grande. I saw a bunch of Menos trying to come out, but I also saw something else…something or someone was perched on one of the Menos, but before I could hit one with Zangetsu, they retreated back into the portal."

Urahara picked up from there. "The main question is why the Menos didn't proceed to fight against Ichigo and why they kept retreating."

Uryu raised his hand. "I have a theory. Maybe they had to retreat because they couldn't maintain the portal for very long. Maybe Aizen is trying to find a way to maintain the portals over a longer period of time."

Yoruichi nodded in agreement. I agree. "He must be preparing for an invasion of the Soul Society and using Karakura as practice."

Orihime became worried. "What do we do?"

"I think the three mod souls should stay with Chad, Orihime, and Uryu. Renji, you'll be staying here." Said Urahara.

Ichigo gave him a confused look. "But what about me?"

Urahara grinned at him, Yoruichi will be watching over you. Since you're the most likely target you'll need the most backup."

Everyone nodded in agreement to Urahara's plan, though Ichigo and Yoruichi were unsure of it, but for different reasons.

Everyone left the room leaving Urahara and Yoruichi alone.

Yoruichi turned to Urahara with a glare. "I don't know what you're planning, but I don't like it."

Urahara gave her an innocent smile. "I'm just pushing you in the right direction. Now you have an excuse to hang around him, though I think you should stay in cat form to avoid problems."

Yoruichi gave him a skeptical look. "I don't like what you're trying to do. You're just setting this up to taunt me."

"The why are you going trough with it. I mean, its not like you have to follow my plan. You could just refuse to cooperate r produce an alternate setup, but you feel as if you're obligated to stay with Ichigo because someone gave you an excuse to."

Yoruichi walked out of the room, followed by Urahara. Neither one of them noticed Uryu hiding around the corner with his mod soul, Lirin.

They left with Lirin perched on Uryu's shoulder.

"So what do you think that was all about Uryu?"

"I have no idea, but there's definitely something up with Ichigo, and he's not telling us about it."

"Oh…well I guess Urahara has things under control like he always does."

"Yeah, but did you notice that Yoruichi wasn't to pleased about him making her stay with Ichigo?"

"But he said that she could have decided not to cooperate."

"I know…which means that she must be involved with this as well."

* * *

"Alright Yoruichi, remember not to talk when my folks are around, and watch out for Kon. He's a real pervert…on an entirely different level from you."

Yoruichi sat perched on Ichigo's shoulder as they walked back home.

"Yes, yes, I understand. I'm easily capable of taking care of myself. I can slash that stuffed toy to pieces if he tries anything. Besides, it's not like I'll be in human form when he's around and he doesn't know I'm really a women."

"You have a point Yoruichi. Just don't talk in front of my folks though okay?"

"Agreed. It would be too much trouble explaining it."

The rest of the walk was quiet. With no more business to discuss, they could only really talk about the awkwardness that had recently come between them.

When they finally reached the front door Ichigo cautiously opened it. As he stepped in he could sense his father's next attack.

"Welcome home!"

"Not now!" Ichigo grabbed his father's fist and kneed him in the gut, sending him flying to the foot of the stairs.

Yuzu came and instantly noticed Yoruichi. "Ichigo, why is there a cat on your shoulder."

"I found her in the streets and decided to take her home."

"Oh, she's so cute, can I hold her?"

"Not yet Yuzu, I need to give her a bath. She's jut been out in the street."

Yuzu sighed with slight disappointment. "Okay."

Yoruichi's black fur hid her blush as Ichigo carried her up the stairs. Was he really to give her a bath?

Ichigo opened the door to his room and set her down on the bed.

"So Ichigo…were you really planning on giving me a bath?"

Ichigo looked away and blushed. "I'm not, but feel free to use the bathroom if you think its necessary."

"In human form, cause they can't see a cat doing it right?"

"O…fine, I'll give you a bath if you want me to, but I'm not touching any privates and your not becoming human. Got that?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

Since it was still midday, Ichigo left Yoruichi in Yuzu's care before going out to buy some cat food. He was still a bit uneasy after that bath, though the fact that she had a male voice in cat form made things better.

As he walked into the store he saw several brands if cat food. He bought a random bag and headed back home.

When he opened the door, Yoruichi leap onto his shoulder, startling him slightly.

"She likes you best," said Yuzu.

"Yeah…I guess it's because I found her."

Ichigo looked around. "Where's dad?"

Karin looked away from the TV for a moment to reply. "He's actually treating a patient with a minor injury, so we actually have some peace and quiet."

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief. "That's good. Now to put this cat food in the pantry."

Later that night, Ichigo was getting ready to go to bed. As he slid into the covers he felt a warm, furry thing curl up next to him.

"Yoruichi? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like Ichigo, I'm going to bed."

"Yes, but why my bed?"

"Your sister said I like you best."

"But why under the covers?"

"Just go to sleep. Just because I have fur doesn't mean I don't need any warmth."

"Fine, but there better not be any midnight transformations going on."

Yoruichi grinned inwardly. "You have nothing to worry about Ichigo."

Ichigo closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Ichigo's dream:

_Ichigo was leaning on his sword for support. He was in his bankai form and was completely exhausted. _

"_What's wrong Kurosaki? Giving up already?" The man in front of him was Aizen. He had a malicious grin plastered on his face. _

_Ichigo couldn't move and watched in horror as Aizen lifted Chad into the air and stabbed him with his zanpakuto. _

"_Still not ready Kurosaki, well then I guess you'll need more motivation. Gin! Kaname!"_

_The two former captains appeared behind Aizen. Kaname held Orihime, while Gin held Uryu._

"_D-don't!" Ichigo felt pain as he spoke. _

_Aizen smirked at him. "If you want to save them, come and try."_

_Ichigo couldn't move and watched in horror as his two friends were stabbed and dropped to the ground. _

"_Still not ready Ichigo…then I guess I'll just take another life." _

_Gin and Kaname vanished, and reappeared with Yoruichi. Aizen turned around and prepared to stab her. _

_At last, Ichigo could muster the strength to stand up and charge at Aizen. "You bastard! No more!" _

_Ichigo swung his blade, but was horrified when Aizen caught it barehanded. With a malicious, he placed his finger on the blade, causing a deep gash in Ichigo's side. _

End

Ichigo sat up in bed, panting heavily.

"Something wrong Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked next to him and saw a concerned Yoruichi staring back. "You were making sounds in your sleep…as if you were having a nightmare."

Ichigo let out a deep sigh. "I'm scared Yoruichi…I'm scared of Aizen."

Yoruichi gave Ichigo an understanding look. "Lie back down Ichigo, and rest up. Don't worry. I'm here for you if you need me. Just go back to sleep."

Ichigo smiled and laid back down. "Thanks Yoruichi." He felt her cuddle up against his neck, nuzzling his face affectionately.

"Don't be scared my dear Ichigo. I'll always be by your side."

He would have normally felt nervous when she called him dear, but this time he felt comfort and warmth. He closed his eyes and drifted back into sleep.

* * *

I hope this chapter was good. I'm going to be be diverging from the anime and manga quite a bit from this point.


	5. Arrancar Arrive

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or have any rights to it.

* * *

When Ichigo woke up he felt Yoruichi's warmth, as she lay cured up against his neck. She was purring in her sleep.

Ichigo carefully sat up, so as not to wake her and smiled tenderly as he saw he squirm a bit from the lack of warmth.

_She looks so…cute when she's in cat form._ Ichigo slowly got out of bed and draped the covers over her to keep her warm.

"Good Morning Ichi-" Ichigo's father didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as he was quickly silenced.

"Be quiet dad, don't wake up the cat."

Isshin peered over Ichigo's shoulder at the cat that was sleeping peacefully under the covers.

"You've got it easy this time," he said in a warning type voice. "Don't think you're off the hook though, I'll expect you to be on your guard when you come home from school."

Ichigo shrugged. "Alright." He was a little suspicious though as he walked downstairs.

After eating breakfast he was about to walk out the door when he felt a kick land on his back.

"Never let your guard down son!" Isshin's laughter was cut short as a punch from Ichigo sent him to the other end of the house.

Ichigo's day at school had been relatively normal, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

In his fortress at Hueco Mundo, Aizen looked down proudly at the arrancar assembled below him.

"It's time we made our move. I have made some progress on the Hougyoku. Now the next step is to eliminate our threats. There is one soul reaper in particular whom I'm more concerned about. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

Aizen looked over his arrancar and picked out two of them.

"Ulquiorra, Yammy. I want the two of you to investigate his abilities."

"Yes lord Aizen," replied Ulquiorra.

"What?" Grimmjow stood up. "Why do they get to go instead of me?"

Aizen grinned. Grimmjow would need to be put in his place.

"I hope this doesn't mean you plan on going against my decision, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow paled at that comment. He knew how powerful Aizen was and feared that power greatly.

"O-of course not sir."

"Good, then let your two brothers leave in peace. You are all dismissed for now."

* * *

Yoruichi yawned as she stretched in Ichigo's bed. As she looked up she noted that Ichigo was out.

_Guess I got a bit too comfortable, Kisuke better not find out about this or I'll never hear the end of it. _

"Oh, you're awake." Yuzu walked in and picked her up. "Ichigo said your name should be Yoruichi. I think it's a nice name. What about you kitty?"

Yoruichi giggled inwardly, and started purring.

Yuzu took this as a sign of approval and carried Yoruichi downstairs.

I_chigo's sister is nice_, she thought. _I could certainly get used to having her around. _

"Here's some cat food." Yuzu poured some cat food in a bowl. And set it down on the floor. "And here's some milk to wash it down."

Now Yoruichi was really happy. Milk was her all time favorite drink.

She meowed before started to eat the food.

Yuzu smiled and patted her.

The door opened and Ichigo came in.

"I'm home." He then walked into the kitchen. "Thanks for helping me Yuzu."

"You're welcome Ichigo. I love cats."

Ichigo smiled, and knelt by Yoruichi, petting her affectionately. He then scratched her beneath the chin.

Yoruichi loved it. All cats loved to be scratched there and Yoruichi was no exception.

Though she couldn't help but wonder, _is he doing this just to look the part or is he really that fond of me?_

Later that day, Yoruichi entered Ichigo's room; still in her cat form.

Ichigo was currently doing his homework to maintain his position on the honor role.

"Did you enjoy the attention Yoruichi?"

"I did. Your family is very nice. Especially Yuzu. I can see why Jinta has a crush on her."

This caught Ichigo's attention. "I'm sorry, but did you just say that the red-headed punk at Urahara's shop wants my little sister?"

A devious smirk appeared on her face. "You angry?"

"As long as he doesn't act on it I think I'll be fine." Then an uncharacteristically evil grin then appeared on his face. "But, if I catch him alone, I might just have a little talk with him about it."

Yoruichi laughed. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you about it."

"For his sake, no." Ichigo found himself laughing as well.

Ichigo and Yoruichi suddenly sensed the rift opening up again, but this time it was much stronger than before.

"Shit, that must be Aizen and is Menos."

Yoruichi jumped up to the window. "Come on Ichigo. I think that this time they'll be staying a little while longer."

Ichigo pulled out his substitute badge and emerged from his body. He then followed Yoruichi out the window.

* * *

"It's time to eat." The arrancar Yammy started sucking in his breath.

Souls from all over town were being sucked into his mouth.

"Keep it up," said Ulquiorra. "The one Aizen wants will come to us by following the souls.

"Stop it!"

Yammy stopped his action when he saw two figures arrive. They were Chad and Orihime.

Yammy turned to Ulquiorra. "Is it one of them?"

Ulquiorra shook his head. "No, they are both trash. You can get rid of them."

Yammy gave the two humans an evil grin. "You two should never have come here. I'm going to kill both of you."

"Orihime, run."

"But Chad, I want to help."

"No Orihime, You won't stand a chance. Go find Ichigo or Renji and bring them here."

Orihime was reluctant to leave, but shook her head and turned around. She had only run a few feet when she heard a loud thump. To her horror, she saw Chad lying at Yammy's feet.

"Chad!"

"You're next." Yammy suddenly appeared in front of Orihime and knocked her unconscious with a blow to the face.

"Roar Zabimaru!" Yammy barely had time to block as the long, whip-like blade collided with his crossed arms.

However, the attack only caused a minor scratch on Yammy's forearms and made him very angry.

"How dare you!"

Renji stared at Yammy with a shocked expression. _What's going on? His presence seems like that of a hollow, but he looks human. What is he, and how did he block Zabimaru so easily?_

"Ulquiorra, is he the one?"

"No, this one is just stronger trash."

Renji became angry at that statement. "I'll show you trash! Bankai!" His zanpakuto trans formed into a giant, skeletal snake.

Yammy chuckled. "This is going to be fun."

Renji hurled the snake a Yammy. To his surprise, Yammy caught the snake and stopped it after skidding a few feet back.

"Is that all this Bankai of yours is capable of?"

Renji knew that he was outclassed. _Damn it! If only I had my limit removed. I would stand a better chance._

"Need a hand Renji?"

"Its about time Ichigo."

Yammy looked behind Renji and saw Ichigo arrive with Yoruichi.

"Is he the one Ulquiorra?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Good, I've been waiting to fight him" Yammy lifted Hihio Zabimaru's head and threw him back.

"I guess I'll have to use my Bankai as well." Ichigo pointed Zangetsu at Yammy. "Bankai!"

A black aura enveloped Ichigo as his appearance changed. He was now wearing a black trench coat that looked shredded at the bottom. His zanpakuto had now shrunk to look like a regular katana; only it was black and had a chain at the end.

"Let's get this fight started!" Yammy was about to throw a punch when he felt a huge pain in his raised arm.

Ichigo landed behind Yammy and the severed arm dropped to the ground.

Ulquiorra studied this carefully_. I understand; his bankai increases his speed. He was able to move faster than Yammy and cut off his arm. Though he does not seem like much of a threat to Aizen._

"You'll pay for that," roared an enraged Yammy. He opened his mouth and was about to fire a cero.

"That's enough Yammy, we're leaving now."

Yammy stopped his attack. "Leaving? But Ulquiorra-"

"We've completed our mission. This boy is no threat to Aizen or the arrancar. We'll pull back for now. Your arm needs healing."

Yammy was upset, but submitted. He picked up is arm and followed Ulquiorra through an open rift.

"Hey wait!" Ichigo ran at the portal and tried to cut them down, but the rift closed before he landed. "Damn it!" Ichigo pounded the ground.

"That's enough Ichigo," said Yoruichi. "We have injured people here. We'll need to treat them."

"I guess I arrived at the right time," said Urahara. He knelt beside Chad and Orihime to check their condition. "They'll life, but they need time to recover."

Ichigo and Renji called back their bankai and helped started to Urahara with Chad and Orihime.

* * *

That night, Ichigo was in a depressed mood. He sat on his bed, staring blankly at the window.

"What's wrong Ichigo," said Yoruichi as she hopped onto his shoulder.

"I was completely useless to them Yoruichi, I couldn't get there fast enough."

"You cut off the big guy's arm."

"I know, but I wouldn't have been able to stop that cero. And besides, you heard what the other guy said. He didn't even consider me a threat."

"He was underestimating you Ichigo. People have done that before, and you've proven them wrong."

"Yeah, I know, but I just can't seem to forget my first battle with Aizen. He caught my bankai barehanded and took me down within seconds. I…I felt so helpless." Tears started rolling down his face. "Just like when mom died."

Yoruichi nudged his face affectionately, and succeeded in calming him down a little.

"You were also completely useless in your first battle with Byakuya, but you were eventually able to defeat him."

Wiping his tears away, Ichigo mustered up a faint smile. "Thanks Yoruichi. I needed that."

"If you need anything, I'm here for you."

Ichigo scratched under Yoruichi's head affectionately. He felt a warm comforting sensation from her words.

* * *

It took me a while to put this chapter up. I've finally found a way for Ichigo and Yoruichi to start growing closer.


	6. The Growing Bond

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or have any rights to it.

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes as he felt the first rays of the sun fall on his face. He felt a weight on his chest and smiled as he looked up and saw Yoruichi sleeping peacefully.

He gently picked her up and placed her on the pillow as he got up_. She looks cute when she's sleeping like that. _

"Good mor-" Ichigo's dad stopped in his tracks when he saw the sleeping cat. "You know son, you seem to be spending a lot of time with this cat, and less time with the family."

Ichigo's face turned sour as his dad's emotional rant began.

"Why Ichigo? Has that cat brainwashed you?"

"Shut up dad." Ichigo palmed Isshin's face and dragged him out of the room. Closing the door behind him to muffle the coming sound. He then threw his father down the stairs.

As Isshin's body twitched from the pain, Ichigo stepped over him to get breakfast.

After finishing his bowl of cereal, he got his things and was about to leave.

He looked back at Isshin, who was still lying at the foot of the stairs.

"At least we'll get some peace and quiet this morning," said Karin as she stepped over her father to get to the kitchen.

"You think I might've gone a bit too far? He hasn't gotten up yet."

"He'll be fine, he's handled worse. He's just unconscious for the moment, though it would be good if you could learn how to incapacitate him quietly. That's all."

Ichigo shrugged. "Well I'm off then." He exited the house to go to school.

* * *

A few hours later, Yoruichi opened her eyes. She lifted her head from the pillow she lay curled up on and scanned the area.

_Why is Ichigo always gone when I wake up? I'm sure we fall asleep at around the same time._ It was true that she had spent almost every night since coming here, on top of Ichigo as he slept. The very thought of it was ironic. She had wanted this for so long, but now she was getting it, though not in the way that she wanted.

She felt somewhat sorry for Ichigo. His affection towards her was platonic, yet here she was drinking it in like a pervert. She would get drunk off of Ichigo's soothing aroma as she slept on him and would be out for much longer than she needed to be.

Putting such thoughts aside, she leapt off the bed and made her way downstairs, hoping that Yuzu was still here to give her some milk.

She was so busy chastising herself for being a pervert that she didn't notice that she had jumped onto Isshin's unconscious form instead of the floor.

Isshin felt the cat land on him and regained consciousness.

As he stirred, Yoruichi realized where she was and hopped off him.

Isshin picked her up and eyed her suspiciously. "Alright little cat, what have you done to my son? Have you brainwashed him?"

Now Yoruichi really thought Ichigo's dad was insane. She simply meowed innocently.

"Dad, stop bothering the cat." Yuzu rushed over to them and took Yoruichi away from Isshin. "Now let's get you some milk."

Isshin over dramatically reached out for Yuzu. "Not my little Yuzu too!"

"Just as I was starting to enjoy the peace!" Karin punched Isshin, sending him back ont the stairs. She then proceeded to fend him off as he tried to hug her.

After drinking her milk, and eating some cat food, Yoruichi went out for a walk, to kill some time while she waited for Ichigo to return.

"Having fun are we?"

Yoruichi looked up and saw Urahara standing on the roof of a house with a grin plastered on his face.

"Kisuke?"

"You know what I mean. I've been spy…um…monitoring you progress."

"You've been spying on us?"

"Yeah, and by the way, smooth move getting naïve Ichigo to let you sleep with him as a pet. You've done well putting on the cat charade. I'll bet he's forgotten all about you being a human."

Yoruichi glared at him. "Kisuke, I'm not some pervert."

"Oh, but I do recall Ichigo mentioning that he thought your behavior towards him was creepy."

Yoruichi looked away from him. "Is there a point to this visit?"

"What, can't a guy visit his best friend," he said Innocently.

Yoruichi decided to change the subject. "Do you have any ideas about how powerful those arrancar were?"

"I would say they're both adjuchas class. They were definitely not Vasto Lorde. If they were, we would all be dead."

"I see…so what do we do now?"

"I'd say that you should stop playing pet cat and start training Ichigo."

Yoruichi felt slightly offended at that statement. "Fine, I will, now unless you have something more to say, I'm leaving."

Urahara shrugged and Yoruichi left. As she patrolled the neighborhood, she thought over her conversation with Urahara.

_What is wrong with me? I'm taking advantage of Ichigo's innocence. I've been unfair to him. He doesn't think much of me sleeping with him because I'm in cat form…but I'm always taking advantage of that…why am I even with him? What use is a perverted old lady like me to him? _

Yoruichi was very ashamed of herself. She felt that she didn't deserve to have Ichigo's love.

* * *

When Ichigo returned home he found that his father was mysteriously absent. He looked around suspiciously and kept his guard up, but there was no surprise attack.

He saw Karin watching TV. "Hey Karin, have you seen dad?"

Karin turned her head to look at him. "He's off sulking somewhere. Thinks that we care about the cat more than him."

Ichigo shrugged. "I really don't trust that. He'll probably attack me when I least expect it."

"I'm really worried," said Yuzu as she came out of the kitchen. "Dad really thinks the cat has taken control of the house. He says that you spend more time with the cat then you do with the rest of us."

"While we're on the topic, where is Yoruichi?"

"I think she went to sleep in your room. She went out for a while, and then went into your room after she returned an hour ago. It might be a good idea to be quiet when you go there."

"Alright, well I'm going up to check on her," said Ichigo as he mounted the stairs.

When he got to his room and went inside he saw Yoruichi lying belly down on his bed. Although she was in cat form, Ichigo could sense that she was upset or shaken about something.

A wave of concern washed over him as he approached her. "Is something wrong Yoruichi? You look upset."

Yoruichi rolled over so she was facing away from him. "I…I don't deserve this." Her voice made it sound as if she was on the verge of tears.

Ichigo sensed her tone and sat down next to her. Despite her attempts to get away, he was able to pick her up and place her on his lap.

Patting her soft fur, he felt her shake as tears fell from her eyes. He was now more concerned than ever

"What happened," he said in a gentle, yet firm tone.

Yoruichi sniffed a bit until she settled down enough to talk. "I've been thinking…about the time I've spent in your house."

Ichigo sighed. "Did my dad get to you with what he said? Don't listen to him, he's crazy."

"It's not that Ichigo…It's just that I've been spending every night in your bed."

"I don't mind…as long as you don't transform while you're there."

"I know you don't. You don't feel embarrassed because it's as if you're sleeping with a pet. But for me…I'm still a human on the inside, and when I'm on top of you I…" She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"What? What's wrong?" Ichigo wanted her to continue.

Yoruichi shook her head. "It's nothing."

Ichigo frowned at her with annoyance. "Don't say that! I know something's wrong!" He saw her cringe at his tone, so he softened it. "I'm just concerned that's all." He rubbed her back affectionately. "I care about you Yoruichi."

Yoruichi's dark fur concealed a blush. "Do you really mean that Ichigo?"

Ichigo simply smiled. "I do…more than you know. I wouldn't have gotten half as far as I have without you."

Ichigo then picked her up and embraced her.

Even though it was an awkward embrace, due to her being cat form, Yoruichi could feel the warmth behind it.

After a minute he looked her in the eye with a smile on his face. "Feel any better?"

Yoruichi was too lost in his eyes to say anything.

"Yoruichi? Yoruichi are you okay?"

Yoruichi came out of her trance when Ichigo shook her. "What's wrong Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi gave him the best smile she could while in cat form. "I'm all better, thanks for cheering me up Ichigo."

"Don't mention it, I was only returning the favor. You cheered me up after the Arrancar came."

* * *

Neither one of them saw Urahara watching them from outside. "Awe, that's so sweet." With a broad grin, he turned away and left.

Upon returning to his shop, Urahara saw Rukia waiting for him.

"Hello Mr. Urahara," she said.

"Hello Rukia, I haven't seen you in a while. What brings you here?"

"Renji sent a report about these Arrancar that appeared earlier. The soul society is currently mobilizing a group of soul reapers to come here. They sent me here earlier because they already knew I was going. The others should be arriving within the week."

Urahara smiled. "This should be interesting. So, are you staying here or in Ichigo's closet?"

"I'd rather stay in Ichigo's closet. I brought several things with me to spruce it up."

Urahara raise an eyebrow. "Okay."

"Rukia!" Before anything else could be said, Kon leapt out of Urahara's shop heading on a course for Rukia's chest.

Rukia swatted Kon away. "Aren't you supposed to be at Ichigo's?"

"No way! I couldn't bare to stay there any longer with that demon sister of his…but now that you're back I might reconsider moving back."

Kon leapt at her again, but was caught by her and held at arm's length.

"Well let's go, I'm sure Ichigo must be worried about you."

"He couldn't be less worried, especially with that pet cat hanging around."

"Huh, pet cat?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," said Urahara. "I sent Yoruichi to live at Ichigo's as a pet cat. It was to…make sure he was safe. He is the strongest one here now and our best chance against Aizen."

Rukia shrugged. "If you say so. Anyway, I'm on my way see you later, and tell Renji I said hi." Rukia walked towards Ichigo's house with Kon held an arm's length away from her body.

A smirk appeared on Urahara's face. _Now this should definitely be interesting._

* * *

It took me a long time to write this chapter, but the next chapter might come faster since I now have a better idea of where to take this story.


	7. A Helpful Nudge

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or have any rights to it.

* * *

As Rukia started walking to Ichigo's house, a thought popped into her mind that made her stop in her tracks. _Urahara said Ichigo was the strongest among us. What good would it do to have Yoruichi stay with him?_

She was just curious and decided to ask since she hadn't gone very far.

Urahara was surprised when he saw Rukia coming back towards him.

"Do you need something Rukia?"

"Yeah, I'm curious about why you sent Yoruichi to protect Ichigo. What protection could she offer him? You said he was the strongest among us."

"Um…well he is reckless. He needs someone around with a level head to make sure he doesn't make any rash decisions."

Rukia's stoic expression showed that she wasn't buying anything. "Alright then…now why don't you tell me your ulterior motive?"

Urahara grinned broadly. _Sorry Yoruichi, but I didn't promise you anything._ "It's a secret so don't tell anyone." Urahara motioned for Rukia to come closer so he could whisper it in her ear.

Rukia complied and leaned forward, keeping Kon away and out of earshot.

"Hey! That's no fair! I want to know the secret too!"

"Shut up Kon," said Rukia as a grin started appearing on her face.

When Urahara had finished, Rukia had a grin as broad as Zaraki's.

"Alright then, I'll see what I can do to help this along," said Rukia.

"You might not need to," replied Urahara. "Yoruichi's already done well on her own, though a helpful nudge in the right direction wouldn't hurt."

Kon looked at the two of them with a sour expression. _This is like watching a sequel to a movie I missed. _

"Remember, this stays between us. I don't want any of the others finding out. Although feel free to bug Yoruichi about it…just don't use my name."

"You have my word Mr. Urahara." With that said, Rukia was off to Ichigo's house; Kon held at arm's length.

* * *

Ichigo mounted the stairs with his and Yoruichi's dinner in hand. He had some homework to do and had started to enjoy Yoruichi's company.

When he entered, his jaw dropped when he saw Rukia sitting on his bed, talking to Yoruichi. Kon was stuffed in a drawer and Ichigo's desk chair prevented his escape.

"Rukia? What are you doing here?" asked Ichigo as he set Yoruichi's cat food on the bed along with his food.

"As I was explaining to Yoruichi, I'm the first of a group of soul reapers who are supposed to arrive here to protect the city." She held up a small window. "I brought some accessories to spruce up the closet."

Ichigo's eyebrows twitched. "You want to add a window to my closet?"

Rukia sighed in disappointment. "Fine, I won't use it, but I've got some other-"

"Never mind that," said Ichigo. "Not that I mind, but why'd you choose my closet over a room in Urahara's shop?"

"I've gotten used to your closet, besides, if I stayed with Urahara, all the accessories I brought would be useless." Rukia then looked at the cat food along with Ichigo's dinner. "Aren't you going to get me some?"

Ichigo groaned. "Fine." He then went back down to get some more. Ichigo had secretly hoped it would only be him and Yoruichi, though he didn't know why.

After Ichigo left, Yoruichi decided to continue her conversation with Rukia. "So did you talk to Kisuke before you came here?"

"I did, he told me you were here."

"Did he say anything else?"

Rukia knew what Yoruichi was getting at, but decided to play dumb. "What exactly do you mean?"

Yoruichi became nervous, though she hid that fact well. She didn't want to tip Rukia off to her secret if she didn't already know. "Um…just anything. Like any warnings or anything else in general."

Rukia shook her head. "No. He didn't say anything." _She seems like she has something on her mind. I guess that means Urahara was right._

Ichigo returned a few minutes later with Rukia's dinner and they all started eating.

"So why exactly is the Soul Society sending more soul reapers here?" asked Ichigo as he ate. "I think we can handle the hollows that have been appearing so far."

"Not likely," said Rukia. "There are likely more Arrancar on the way. Aizen's goons are starting to increase in activity. I'm sure you've noticed how powerful the arrancar that appeared just recently were."

Ichigo's expression became grim. "I know…I guess I wasn't thinking about them when I said we could handle things here without help."

Both Rukia and Yoruichi were surprised by Ichigo's sudden change in attitude.

"What happened?" asked Rukia to Yoruichi in a hushed tone.

"He felt useless and unable to protect his friends. Orihime and Chad were beaten up badly."

"You two don't need to worry about me," said Ichigo. "I've gotten over it, thanks to Yoruichi, but I'm still humbled by how strong they were. And if Aizen's the leader, he has to be a lot stronger than both of them combined."

"I heard that Aizen's reiatsu is at least twice that of a regular captain," said Rukia.

"Indeed,' said Yoruichi. "If we're going to stand a chance against him and his forces, we'll have to start training." Yoruichi then turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo, I've decided to start training. I'll tell you more about it tomorrow. For now I think we need to get Rukia settled in."

"Hey! What about me?" yelled Kon from his drawer. "Don't I deserve a nice place to sleep too?"

"I'll deal with this," said Ichigo as he got up, moved the chair, and pulled Kon out of the drawer. He then walked out of his room.

Rukia and Yoruichi heard him say, "Yuzu, I found Bostov!" They both snickered, as they knew that Kon's fate was sealed.

Ichigo came back into the room with satisfied smirk. "Now about you Rukia, I think we should have the same arrangement as when you first started staying here. You should sneak outside through the window so my family doesn't know about you."

Rukia nodded. "That sounds good, but I'm curious about where Yoruichi's going to sleep. I haven't seen any places where a cat could sleep."

"I've just been curling up on random vacant spots on Ichigo's bed." Yoruichi didn't want Rukia to know exactly where she was sleeping. _I won't be able to sleep on top of Ichigo anymore. Oh well, I guess I deserve this._

They spent a few minutes finishing their meals in silence.

"Alright then…I should be starting on my homework now." Ichigo collected his, Rukia's and Yoruichi's empty food containers and carried them downstairs.

Rukia decided to try and wrangle more information out of Yoruichi while Ichigo was downstairs. "By the way, I think Urahara had an ulterior motive for sending you here. You're his best friend, do you have any idea what he's planning?"

Yoruichi was starting to get nervous again, though she was easily able to conceal it while in her cat form.

"I'm not exactly sure. That pervert probably wants Ichigo and me to treat him to live porn or something. That's why I've been staying in cat form."

Rukia smiled inwardly. _I'll bet it's killing you not to transform and bed him on site._

Rukia then asked another question. "Just curious, but why would he think something would happen between you and Ichigo as opposed to either one of you and someone else?"

Yoruichi then frowned, although most would regard it as a cute cat expression. "How am I supposed to know? Just because I'm his best friend doesn't mean I have in depth knowledge of his fantasies."

A few seconds later, Yoruichi was saved from more nerve racking questions by the return of Ichigo.

Yoruichi sighed inwardly. _You really are my hero Ichigo._

Even though Yoruichi was in cat form, Rukia could still see something different about the way she looked at Ichigo. _I would think this impossible if I didn't have any proof like this. She really is in love with him._ She then smiled faintly. _That moron Ichigo is as clueless as ever._

* * *

In the castle of Las Noches, a man, dressed in white, with blues spiky hair, walked down the hall. There where five others with him.

"Well Grimmjow, are well going yet?"

The one named Grimmjow stopped, causing the others to do so as well. "Not yet, but soon. It won't be fun with most of them injured in their encounter with Ulquiorra and Yammy."

"I hope we leave soon. I am anxious to meat this Ichigo Kurosaki. After all, we've heard so much about him."

A malicious grin appeared on Grimmjow's face. _I can't wait to test this Ichigo's abilities for myself. I will defeat him and prove myself better than Ulquiorra._

* * *

Ichigo put his pencil down, and yawned. "There, I'm done now. I think we should all get some rest now."

Rukia yawned as well. "Yeah, I'm fine with that." She went into the closet and closed the door.

Ichigo walked into the bathroom to change so that Yoruichi wouldn't see him. When he came back he saw Yoruichi curled up near the corner of the bed.

He raised an eyebrow. "You know you can sleep on top of-"

"Ssh." Yoruichi silenced him before he said too much. She then leapt onto his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "We can't let Rukia know about it. She'll…jump to conclusions."

Ichigo shrugged. "Fine…it's your choice. Although I've never known you to care about things like this."

""I know…but she might think that we're…and you said that we weren't."

"I guess that's true. Well good night Yoruichi. You can crawl under the covers if you feel cold. I won't mind as long as you don't transform."

Ichigo then went under the covers, before turning off the light at his bedside. He then reclined back, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Yoruichi sighed, and curled up into a ball in the corner of the bed, though not too close to the edge. _I already miss his warmth. Oh well, I'll manage…I hope._

Rukia snickered inside her closet. She had peeked at the exchange without alerting Ichigo or Yoruichi.

She reclined on her small bed and smiled to herself. _Those two can be so obvious when they don't think anyone's watching. I'll bet Ichigo doesn't realize how close he's become to Yoruichi._

She had found that exchange to be quite cute. Maybe she would try and help their relationship along if possible.

* * *

This chapter took longer than i wanted it to. I hope I portrayed Rukia properly. I'm not quite sure about her personality.


	8. Complications

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or have any rights to it.

* * *

The next morning, Ichigo woke up without Yoruichi's weight on top of him; something he had grown accustomed to.

With a yawn, he sat up and carefully got out of bed without disturbing Yoruichi. He knocked on the closet to wake Rukia up.

"Hey Rukia wake up." There was no answer so he knocked again. "Rukia it's time to get up for school." There was still no reply. "What the hell is going on?" He forcefully opened the closet to find that Rukia wasn't there.

At this, Ichigo became confused. _Now where could she have gone?_ He looked around, but couldn't see her anywhere. _She must've already left for something else._ I'll probably meet up with her at school.

When he got out and closed the door, he was met with a punch to the face.

"Hahaha! You've let your guard down son!" Isshin shook his head. "How disappointing. I guess that cat has made you soft."

"Shut up old man!" Ichigo punch Isshin back, sending him to the wall at the far end, near the stairs. "Call that soft?" he said defiantly before going downstairs, rubbing his sore cheek from the punch.

Ichigo then realized that the punch from his father had hurt more than he remembered. _Am I really getting softer? Come to think of it, I haven't trained in a while. Could I really be weaker than I was at the soul society? _

"_Slipping are we?" _

_Ichigo recognized that voice as belonging to Hichigo, his inner hollow._

"_What do you mean?" Ichigo tried to sound strong. He didn't want to show any sign of weakness to the hollow._

"_Oh…you know what I mean. Your father's punch hurt more than it was supposed to. You've started slipping and it's all that cat's fault." _

_Ichigo became angry. "Don't ever talk about Yoruichi like that!" _

"_I rest my case. You're more caught up in her than you know." _

"_So? It's the desire to protect the ones I care about that gives me strength." _

"_True, but that desire cannot replace the training you've haven't been doing. You better watch out King!" Hichigo started laughing. "Or else, I'll take over and become king myself!" The hollow's laughter slowly died down as the conversation ended._

As Ichigo reached the foot of the stairs he reflected on the hollow's words. If he couldn't maintain control of his own body, then how would he be able to defeat Aizen? He couldn't blame Yoruichi though.

"You're not off the hook yet son," said Isshin as he leapt down at Ichigo from the top of the stairs.

A new fire lit up in Ichigo. _All right dad…I'll accept your attacks. I'll use them to help me get stronger, so I can defeat Aizen._

* * *

Rukia arrived at Urahara's shop, with everything she would need to go to school.

Ururu was outside, sweeping the ground.

"Good morning Ururu," said Rukia. "Where's Mr. Urahara?"

Ururu pointed inside. "He's inside."

Rukia thanked her and went inside. "Hello, Mr. Urahara. I need to ask you something."

Urahara was currently sitting at a table in the eating room, sipping his morning tea. "I'm in here Rukia. What is it you need to talk to me about?"

Rukia stepped in and threw Kon on the table. Kon groaned as he shook his head in an attempt to reorient himself.

"This perverted plushy tried to grope me in the middle of the night. I was wondering if you could keep him here."

Urahara shrugged. "Sure."

Upon hearing this, Kon burst into tears. "Ruuuuuukiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaa! Please don't do this to me!" He leapt towards her chest. "You don't have to play hard to get!"

Rukia smacked him to the ground with her fist. This caused Urahara to chuckled. "You weren't kidding. He really doesn't know his boundaries."

After thanking him, Rukia left the shop to go to school. When she got there, the students around her started muttering about the new student and how pretty she was.

She found it annoying, having to start with a clean slate almost every time she came here, but she did like the fact that they wouldn't pester her about where she'd been since she was taken by Renji and her brother.

"Hey Rukia!" Orihime ran up to Rukia and hugged. "I didn't know you were coming back."

"I had to come back on because of the recent increase in hollow activity. I wanted to surprise all of you guys by coming here, although Ichigo already knows."

Orihime suddenly became timid. "Um…Rukia…"

"Hmmm? What is it Orihime? You look nervous about something."

"Um…well I was…I was just wondering if um…if there was anything between you and Ichigo."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "No…why do you ask? Do you have a crush on Ichigo?"

Orihime turned away and blushed. "M-Maybe…"

Normally Rukia would've teased her to coax the information out, but now she found herself in a fix. She had been set on getting Ichigo and Yoruichi together, but how could she refuse Orihime if she asked her for help.

"Hey Orihime!" Rukia was saved when Tatsuki came up to greet them. She then turned to Rukia. "You must be the new student we've heard about. I'm Tatsuki Arisawa and it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," said Rukia in cheerful voice.

As they walked into school, Rukia let out a sigh of relief. She felt sorry for Orihime, but at least she hadn't agreed to help her.

* * *

When lunchtime came around, Ichigo sat alone on the roof of the school. He liked coming here during lunch, to get a good vantage point, and have no one secretly spy on him.

"Enjoying lunch?"

Ichigo jumped when he heard a familiar voice. He looked over at the railing near the ck end of the school and saw Yoruichi in her human form, fully clothed.

"What brings you here Yoruichi?" _God, I forgot how pretty she was!_

Yoruichi grinned, she liked seeing him surprised, but she decided not to tease him. She didn't want regain his image of her as a pervert.

"I came to inform you that your training would start today. Meet me in the park after school."

Ichigo's face lit up and he nodded yes. "Off course. I look forward to it."

Yoruichi gave Ichigo one last smile before leaping over the edge and flash stepping away.

Neither one of them knew that someone had been listening to part of their conversation.

The conversation she had heard played through in Orihime's mind. She didn't recognize Yoruichi's voice, since she was used to the cat voice.

"_Meet me in the park after school."_

"_Off course. I look forward to it."_

"Something Orihime?" asked Uryu as he passed by in the hallway.

Orihime quickly put on her happy face. "Nothing's Uryu, I'm just fine!"

Uryu took a step back. He was always started by her happy outbursts. "Okay then. I'll be on my way."

Orihime sighed in relief. She didn't want to confide in anybody just yet. _So Ichigo likes someone else? I guess I missed my chance._

As she walked started walking through the halls, she bumped into Rukia and Tatsuki.

Tatsuki immediately picked up on the fact the Orihime was upset. "What's wrong Orihime?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm okay." Orihime's act would have fooled a normal passer by, but Tatsuki had known Orihime long enough to see through her charade.

"There's no point trying to hide it Orihime, I know there's something troubling you."

Orihime sighed before beginning her story. "I heard Ichigo talking with a girl on the room. They were planning to met up at the park after school."

Tatsuki's eyes widened. "Ichigo has a date?"

"I…I think so…" Orihime started whimpering.

"Maybe it isn't a date," said Rukia naively. _I'll bet he's receiving training from Yoruichi._

"I highly doubt that," said Tatsuki. "When a boy and girl meet up in the park after school, it's usually a date. If it was just studying, they would go to one of their houses."

"It doesn't matter now," said Orihime. "Ichigo wants someone else. There's nothing I can do about it."

Just as Tatsuki was about to say something, the bell rang and they each had to got to different classes.

When she reached her next class, Rukia saw Ichigo sitting in his usual spot near the window. He was staring outside for some reason.

She decided to ask him about his meeting in the park since there were a few minutes left before class began.

"Hey Ichigo." She walked up to him. I heard about your meeting in the park. Are you going there to train?"

Ichigo smiled as he turned around. "I am. Yoruichi said she would train me."

Rukia nodded. "That's good. You need to be in tiptop shape for the upcoming battle with the arrancar."

Ichigo nodded in agreement. "What about you Rukia? Did your powers come back yet?"

"They did, just recently. That's why they chose to send me."

"So how long until the other members of your team arrive?"

"It should be sometime this week."

"Oh…" Ichigo wondered who the other soul reapers would be. He hoped that Zaraki or Byakuya wouldn't be one of them. Yet still, he found himself thinking about his upcoming training session with Yoruichi. He would enjoy getting back into shape with her.

* * *

I've finally regained my inspiration for my bleach stories. For those of you who are fans of 'Made for Each Other,' I'm working on the next chapter for that as well. This chapter wasn't as exciting as I hoped it would be, but the next chapter should be better and hopefully longer.

Also, I'm not sure how Tatsuki would react to Orihime's assumption that Ichigo likes another girl, I would appreciate some advice on that.


	9. The Training Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or have any rights to it.

* * *

After school Ichigo made his way to the park as quickly as possible. He was on full alert since he didn't want anyone or anything to surprise him while he was all caught up in the excitement.

When he finally entered the park he heard Yoruichi's voice.

"Good, you came."

He looked up at one of the trees and saw Yoruichi perched on it as if she were still in her cat form.

"Follow me Ichigo." Yoruichi leapt down from the tree and led Ichigo deeper into the park. They went off and away from the park trails and into an area where the trees could provide ample cover.

They entered a small clearing and Yoruichi turned back to Ichigo. "This spot will do. Are you ready?"

Ichigo nodded. He then put his things down under a tree and used his substitute's badge to leave his body.

"I'm ready, so what's on the agenda for today Yoruichi?"

"Well, we won't be doing anything major just yet. We'll need to get you into shape first…not that you're not already in shape, but I'm sure some of your skills have gotten rusty."

Ichigo nodded in agreement. "Yeah…I haven't trained in a while."

"Alright then. First you'll do some pushups."

Ichigo was slightly surprised. "Pushups?"

Yoruichi smiled deviously. "Sure. Nothing special, just do some pushups until you reach your limit."

"Um…okay." _Though it'll probably take hours for me to reach my limit with just pushups._

As Ichigo started, he noticed that the pushups were more difficult than he had previously thought. _How? Have I slacked off that much?_ It was then that he registered the extra weight on his back.

Realization dawned on him. "Yoruichi? Why are you on my back?"

"What's the matter Ichigo? Having a hard time coping with my added weight?"

"Um…no…It's just unexpected that's all."

Yoruichi let out a light chuckle. "Did you think I would be patient enough to wait until you tired yourself out with regular pushups?" Ichigo remained silent, and by now he had stopped doing his pushups to listen to what she had to say.

"Listen Ichigo, don't you dare call me heavy, but I've found that the added weight of another individual can drastically increase the challenge in doing pushups. This exercise will help you greatly. Now continue."

"Right." Ichigo continued doing the pushups. This time he increased the amount of power he used to better cope with the extra weight.

* * *

"Ah…head captain. What can I help you with?" Urahara spoke into a screen through which he could see the head captain and his lieutenant.

"Kisuke Urahara. I understand that we've had a disagreement in the past, but right now I need your help."

"Oh that? You need not worry head captain. So what can I do for you?"

"I'd like you to build a Garganta and stabilize it so that captain level soul reapers can infiltrate Hueco Mundo."

Urahara raised an eyebrow. "And why, may I ask, do you want to be able to do that?"

"From the information I have received, Aizen has been able use Garganta to allow his high-level Arrancar to pass through to the human world. Allowing them to infiltrate the soul society would be a step above that. We need to be able to take the battle to him before he can do it to us."

"I understand head captain and don't worry. I will be able to finish it within a month."

"Thank you. That will be all Urahara." The screen turned off and the captain's image disappeared.

Urahara cupped his chin. _The situation must be really bad for him to come to me with a request like that. I just hope Yoruichi can find a way to help Ichigo control his hollow self before this all comes crashing down. _

"The situation sounds dire," said Tessai as he walked in.

"It is, and it will only get worse."

Tessai solemnly nodded before continuing with his chores.

* * *

After a solid hour of pushups, Ichigo finally collapsed. His soul reaper body was sweating.

"Man that was a good workout."

Yoruichi got off of him and helped him sit properly. "You did well Ichigo. A solid hour is a good start. How about you do twenty minutes of pushups like those for a warm-up in every training session following this one?"

"Sounds good," said Ichigo. Ichigo stood up and stretched out his arms and back. "I feel sore all over. Guess that's a consequence of not training."

"You would've probably felt that way anyway. I doubt you've ever done pushups for a solid hour."

"Yeah, you're probably right. So what are we doing next?"

"I think we'll just finish off for today with a jog. You'd probably want to rest a little before doing your homework and if you finish all your homework during the week, we'll have a lot more time to train over the weekends."

Ichigo nodded in agreement. "You're right again, that's two for two now."

Yoruichi giggled before lying down in the grass with a sigh.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, giving his mentor a confused look. "Weren't we supposed to go for a jog?"

"Do you think you can handle a jog in your current state. Let's wait a few minutes for the soreness to die down."

"That's three for three now, Yoruichi," said Ichigo as he lay back in the grass next to her. "Ah…lying down feels good after that exercise."

Yoruichi's mind was racing as looked over at Ichigo's form. Even though most of his body was covered in that black robe, she could tell he was sweaty and sore. _Oh…how I wish I could sooth him with a massage. _She turned back to look up at the sky again. _There I go, being a pervert again._

"Hey Yoruichi."

Yoruichi turned to look at Ichigo again and saw that he was smiling at her.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done."

"Really…well, that's out of the blue."

"I know…but I've been thinking about it a lot lately. How you helped me with my bankai training, and how you helped me and my friends get into a position to rescue Rukia in the first place."

"That's sweet of you Ichigo. Although I think Kisuke deserves most of the credit."

"Yeah…but still. I can't ignore what you've done for me. If you ever need any help, you can come to me for it."

Yoruichi blushed, but her dark skin hid it. "I'm touched Ichigo. So, has the soreness gone yet?"

"Um, actually it has."

Yoruichi jumped into a standing position. "So why don't we start that jog?"

Ichigo sat up and smiled. "Sounds good to me."

After getting up they stretched their legs to avoid cramps.

Yoruichi then turned to Ichigo with a devious grin. "You think you'll be able to keep up?"

Ichigo answered her with a confident smirk. "You know I will."

Yoruichi started running through the woods with Ichigo close behind. After a few minutes they were neck and neck.

"Heh, you're doing well Ichigo," said Yoruichi.

"You kidding? I'm not trying yet."

"Then let's take it up a notch." Yoruichi increased her speed until she was flash stepping. Ichigo followed suit and they continued that way for the rest of the jog.

* * *

It's been a while since my last update, but I've managed to get some of my inspiration back. This chapter was shorter than the last one, so I hope the tender words between Ichigo and Yoruichi made up for that.


	10. Get Stronger

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or have any rights to it.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Ichigo's training began and Yoruichi had seen a remarkable improvement in him. His improvement wasn't so much of an increase in power as it was an increased ability to harness, control and manipulate that power.

Yoruichi, in her cat form, was currently talking to her best friends, Urahara, about the next step to take.

"He's improved greatly. I'm not sure if there's anything left for me to teach him, besides kido. He's basically an expert at everything else."

"I can see that," said Urahara. "Though I could think of one or two things you might be able to teach him."

"Very funny Kisuke," replied Yoruichi with an embarrassed blush. "Now seriously, do you know of anything else he needs to know?"

"Why? Looking to spend more time with him?"

Yoruichi let out a frustrated screech.

Raising his hands defensively, Urahara gave her a nervous smile. "Alright, there is something he still has to do." When Yoruichi calmed down, he became more serious. "I'm sure you're aware of his inner hollow."

"That's right. You told me about it after I showed you his mask."

"Exactly. It's one thing he hasn't truly been able to overcome. He could easily increase his power on his own with training. As far as soul reaper powers go, he has nothing left to learn besides kido, and I don't really see him as a kido type. However, this hollow could pose a problem. If it takes control, then all that power Ichigo had will be at its disposal. He has to find a way to crush that hollow and use it's powers to his advantage."

"Yes, but how does that involve any of us?"

"I don't know, but you're the one he responds to best. He'll probably do a lot better if you're there helping him along."

"I'll try…but will it be necessary for him to actually use those powers. Suppressing the hollow is one thing, but utilizing its powers could give it a stronger foothold within him."

Urahara's face darkened. "I'm afraid that there's no choice. There's a limit to how strong he could become on soul reaper powers alone. Aizen has already maxed out all of his soul reaper abilities. If Ichigo is to stand any chance against him, he'll need to break through to a higher level, by controlling his inner hollow and combining it's powers with his own."

"Alright, I'll do it. I'll help Ichigo control his inner hollow and become stronger."

* * *

"He's been going there every day now," said Orihime, to Tatsuki.

"Are you positive that it's a girl. He could just be doing something by himself. I mean, why would he meet a girl in the same place every day?"

"I don't know…just a feeling I guess."

Tatsuki sighed. "Well take care Orihime. I have to get to class now."

"Alright Tatsuki. See you at lunch. I some of my special red bean paste."

Tatsuki put on a fake grin when she heard those three words. "That's nice Orihime."

Although Tatsuki was trying to calm her friend Orihime, she couldn't help but think that something was off about Ichigo's behavior. When she left her next class and went to meet Orihime for lunch, she passed by him in the hallway.

Clearing her throat to get his attention, Tatsuki approached Ichigo. "Hey Ichigo. How are you doing?"

"I'm great Tatsuki," replied Ichigo. "And you?"

"Me? I've been good too. So, I heard that you've been going to the park a lot lately. Any special reason why?"

Ichigo was caught off guard by the question. _How did she find out about me going to the park, and why's she interested anyway?_

"Well Ichigo…is it a girl?"

"What? No way! Why would I go there to meet a girl?"

Chuckling, Tatsuki placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Relax, I was just fooling, but seriously, is there a girl that you like?"

"No way!"

Smiling, Tatsuki said her goodbyes before leaving him. "Well good luck with…whatever it is you're up to there." As she went continued on to meet Orihime, Tatsuki thought about what she had learned from that encounter. _He was defensive…now I know he's hiding something.

* * *

_

As he walked to the park after school, Ichigo began to think over Tatsuki's question. Normally he wouldn't dwell on such things, but this time it seemed relevant.

_I've grown awfully fond of master Yoruichi. Do I like her in that way? She's been there for me…guiding me through my training so that I could achieve my goal. She didn't have to, but she did it anyway._ He shook his head. _No, this isn't right. She's too…mature for me. _

Before he knew it, he was in the park. Using his substitute's badge, he left his body and waited for Yoruichi to arrive. It was a few minutes before she appeared.

"Hey Ichigo, you're here early."

"Well, I guess I just look forward to the training." Ichigo wasn't entirely sure if that was the reason. He could look forward to the training, or he could just like the idea of spending quality time with Yoruichi. In any case, he had no idea which one it was.

"That's good to know," replied Yoruichi. Her expression then became more serious. "I have some big news for you."

"Big news?"

"You're training as a soul reaper is complete. Unless you want to learn kido of course."

"No thanks, I think I'll let that stuff wait, but are you serious about my training being complete?"

"Well, there's more to you than the soul reaper. I'm sure you're aware of your inner hollow."

Ichigo's face became serious as well. "I see…so my next training involves it?"

"It does. You'll have to gain control of that hollow and it's powers. It's the only way for you to surpass Aizen."

A confident smile appeared on his face. "Whatever it is, I'll do it. Don't worry Yoruichi, I won't let you down."

"This training will probably be the most difficult one yet. I'm not sure what I can do to help this along. I'm afraid we're entering unknown territory with this."

Ichigo cupped his chin. _I've always relied on Yoruichi or Urahara to show me the way. I guess I'll have to find the way on my own this time. _

"Ichigo?"

"I have an idea Yoruichi. It might work, but I'm not sure." Sitting down in a meditative position, Ichigo used his mind to call out to Zangetsu. He wanted to return to that world again, where he had first gone to regain his powers.

Briefly loosing consciousness, Ichigo woke up to a familiar landscape. The horizontal skyscrapers confirmed where he was, but what confused him was the one person who wasn't there.

"Zangetsu! Where are you old man?" The sound of laughter caught his attention, and he turned around to see the source.

"Been a while since we were face to face king," said Hichigo. "I'm so glad you decided to visit. It can get so boring when I'm here all by myself."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "What do you mean all by yourself? Isn't old man Zangetsu supposed to be here as well?"

The hollow broke out into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" yelled an agitated Ichigo.

"You still don't get it king? Fine, I'll spell it out for you. I am Zangetsu!"

"That's impossible!"

"Is it? You're forgetting that I was born when you were trying to recover your zanpakuto. I am simply a different aspect to Zangetsu. The fact that the old man isn't here means that I'm the dominant aspect now. If you ever want to see him again," Hichigo materialized his white zanpakuto, "you'll have to defeat me first."

A serious expression crossed Ichigo's face as he extended his hand and summoned his own Zangetsu. "I'll do it. I'll crush and take control of your power!"

They came together in a clash of swords, neither one would give in to the other. Then they both backed up a few paces and came back together. This time, they were blocking and dodging each other's blades.

Hichigo backed up again and decided to use his own, unique tactics. Grabbing the length of cloth at the end of the blade, he began swinging his blade around, like a ball and chain.

Ichigo knew that blocking would only hurt him, so he was forced to dodge. Narrowly dodging a swipe, he retreated to gain some distance and think. _I can't beat him at a distance; I have get in close and past that blade. Then I'll have to get in a quick blow and hopefully take him down._

"What's wrong king? Scared?" Hichigo was relentless as he chased down Ichigo, swinging his blade like a psychotic monster.

Seeing an opportunity, Ichigo ducked under one swing, and tried a stab at Hichigo's chest. Anticipating this maneuver, Hichigo yanked his blade back, and in one swift motion, grabbed its hilt and brought it down on Ichigo's shoulder.

Lowering Zangetsu, Ichigo backed away, his eyes wide with the pain from his bleeding shoulder. "Looks like I'll have to take this to the next level."

Pointing their swords at each other, they both yelled "BANKAI!"

* * *

Yoruichi's eyes widened when she saw Ichigo's body collapse, and cough up some blood. She knew he was in their fighting, and struggling to suppress his inner hollow.

Sitting down behind him, she cradled his unconscious body in her arms, tenderly rubbing his forehead. "It's okay Ichigo. I'm here to support you."

Ichigo's body began shivering, indicating his current state in the battle. He looked like a whimpering child.

Holding him tighter, Yoruichi planted a kiss on his cheek. "Ichigo…I'm not sure if you can hear me right now, but I…I know you can do it. You've got to fight it Ichigo. I know you can overcome the hollow inside you. I have faith in you."

* * *

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Is that all you've got KING?" Blocking the attack, Hichigo then rushed in close and began swinging wildly at his opponent.

With his wounded shoulder and reduced morale, Ichigo was struggling as he blocked each block with his own sword. Each strike was like a hammer that sent a shock through his body.

"Come on king! Fight me! Fight me!" Hichigo brought his blade down on Ichigo's. His eyes narrowed as he said, "Getsuga Tensho."

Ichigo was blown back by the blast. He could barely move. _I…I'm sorry…I can't do it._

"Look's like you're out of steam king," said Hichigo. "I think it's time I end this." His blade began to glow white as he prepared to charge with it. "This last attack will put you out of your misery, then I will be king."

As Ichigo watched his approaching doom, time seemed to slow down, and he began thinking. _Did…did I deserve this? Did I deserve to have this power? I…I've dragged the people I care about into terrible situations. It was my fault Rukia was about to be executed. If I hadn't been there, she wouldn't have even been up for execution and Aizen may not have had a chance to get the Sokyoku. I also dragged Chad, Uryu and Orihime into this. And…it's my fault that mom died. I do deserve this…_

Hichigo's attack was now within ten feet of Ichigo.

As his mind began to accept its fate, he then realized something. _Wait a minute! Yoruichi…she has faith in me…. she's been behind me this entire time. I can't let her down. I have to try…I have to put everything I have into this last attack…for her, and everyone that ever cared about me!_

"So you're going to fight for your life after all?" asked an amused Hichigo.

"This isn't just my life to live! There are people our there who are counting on me!" With a mighty yell, Ichigo summoned up all of his remaining strength and put it into a well-placed Getsuga tensho.

Hichigo scream as he body was forcibly sucked into Ichigo's blade.

As he faded out of consciousness, Ichigo couldn't help but smile.

* * *

I decided not to include the visions of Byakuya and Zaraki in this chapter, I felt that it would slow it down. Also, I hope this chapter help you make sense of this story's title. Anyway, I'm hoping to finish this and 'Made for Each Other' by the end of summer. I don't plan on including the entire Bleach story line though.


	11. The Invasion Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or have any rights to it.

* * *

When Ichigo opened his eyes he saw Yoruichi smiling down at him. He could see the tears on her cheeks as she cradled his head.

Lifting his arm, he wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Hey Yoruichi."

"Ichigo…I'm so glad you're okay."

"I did it. I conquered the hollow inside me. I can control the power now."

She tenderly rubbed his forehead. "Rest now Ichigo. You deserve it."

"There's something I have to tell you," said Ichigo.

"What is it Ichigo?" Yoruichi brushed a few stray hairs out of his face.

"I couldn't have done it without you."

Her eyes widened. "Do you really mean that Ichigo?"

"I do. I was ready to give up, but then I remembered all the people I care about, but most of all, I thought about you."

Yoruichi held her breathe, waiting for him to go on.

"I remembered how you hadn't given up on me. You helped me accomplish so many goals. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to save Rukia or attain Bankai. I've got so much to be thankful for because of you. I had to nearly loose to my hollow self to realize how important you are to me."

Yoruichi's felt her heart thump at those words. "That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

Ichigo smiled tenderly. "Now…I think I'll take my rest." He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Cradling his body, Yoruichi carefully picked Ichigo off the ground. She placed him in his gigai and carried the body home.

* * *

Grimmjow entered Aizen's throne room. The overlord smiled coolly down at the him. "Good, you're here Grimmjow. I have a special assignment for you. I'd like you to go to the human world with several Menos. In fact, let's make it a hollow feeding frenzy. All lower hollows are invited."

Grimmjow licked his lips in anticipation. "Will I be allowed to fight that Ichigo guy?"

"Off course. Do as you please with him. If you eliminate him, I might just promote you to fifth espada."

Grimmjow started laughing insanely. _This is going to be fun. I'll have a party on Earth._

"Oh, and one more thing," said Aizen, catching Grimmjow's attention. "Gin will go with you…as a supervisor. He'll make sure you don't do anything that I don't want you to do. You're free to fight Ichigo, but Gin will warn you when you're starting to cross the line; he knows my goals and intentions better than anyone else."

Gin maintained his usual smile. "Don't worry Grimmjow. Just fighting Ichigo won't involve crossing boundaries. You're free to pull out any stops you want."

"Fine by me. I just want to fight Ichigo."

"Good, then the two of you will be leaving tomorrow at dawn."

* * *

"Wake up Ichigo! Wake up!"

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open to see Rukia shaking him. "Rukia? What's wrong?"

"We've got trouble Ichigo! There are hollows! Lot's of them! They're swarming Karakura town!"

Ichigo leapt out of the covers and used the substitute's badge to leave his body. "Where's Yoruichi?"

"She already left to check things out."

"Alright. I'm going."

Rukia nodded before eating a mod-soul, causing her to exit her gigai, she then shunpoed off to off to meet Ichigo.

Looking around frantically, Ichigo tried to locate Yoruichi. "Where are you? Yoruichi!"

Just then, a hollow with a serpentine body and two clawed arms appeared out of the sky. It let out a blood curdling and lunged at Ichigo.

_I don't have time for this!_ Bracing himself, Ichigo waited until the hollow was within a few feet before swinging Zangetsu and cleaving its head in two.

"Ichigo!" Rukia arrived and dispatched a bird-like hollow, which had just emerged from the sky. "There are more hollows on the way."

"I know. That's why I want to make sure Yoruichi's safe."

Rukia couldn't help but smile. "You really care for her, don't you Ichigo?"

Ichigo was caught off guard by that statement and stared at Rukia with a dumbfounded expression. "This is not the time Rukia."

She chuckled at his flustered face. "Right, let's get back to-" Just then, her eyes widened as she felt a surge of reiatsu.

"Rukia?" Ichigo felt great concern as he saw her face contort with surprise and horror. "Rukia what's wrong?"

"You idiot! You mean you can't feel them?"

"Feel what?"

"Concentrate Ichigo! Can't you feel those two large reiatsus?"

Ichigo took a deep breath and focused. After a few seconds his eyes shot wide open as he felt the enormous pressure. "What enormous powers. Who could they be?"

"I recognize one as the former captain, Gin Ichimaru. But the other one…it's like nothing I've ever felt before."

"What do you mean?"

"It's definitely a hollow, but its power is comparable to a captain."

"Could it be one of the Arrancar that came through earlier?"

"It could be, but we won't know until we see it."

Ichigo nodded and was about to leave when he suddenly felt a spike in one of the reiatsu. Moments later, he was struggling to stand as the new arrival stood in the air above him and Rukia.

He had spiky blue hair and tall, lean build. He was dressed in an outfit similar to Ulquiorra's and Yammy's and his hole was visible on his belly. The remainder of his mask was the right half of the lower jaw section.

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo as he attempted to mask his fear with bravado.

"Who am I? I am the sexta espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Looking over the two, Grimmjow frowned in disappointment. "I was expecting a lot more power, from someone who caught Aizen's interest, but I guess I'll never know what you're truly capable of until I fight you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

With a grunt, Ichigo thrust Zangetsu in front of him. "Fine by me, if it's a fight you want, then you'll get one! Bankai!"

Upon seeing Ichigo transform, Grimmjow grinned broadly and lowered himself to Ichigo's level. "So you're starting out with your Bankai? Good, I hoped that I wouldn't have to…coax it out of you."

Ichigo turned to Rukia. "Go and help the Yoruichi and the others. They'll probably have their hands full with the larges numbers of hollows."

"Will do Ichigo," replied Rukia before shunpoing off.

Ichigo turned back to a smirking Grimmjow with a stoic look. "What are you smirking about?"

"I won't have any problems defeating the likes of you Ichigo," said Grimmjow. "Your Bankai doesn't seem all that great, and yet you still think you can win. I respect your courage, but you should know that I'm nowhere near my full power yet."

"Neither am I," replied Ichigo. _Darn it! I hope this guy isn't as strong as he's making himself out to be. I don't have time for this! I've got to end this quickly, and then go find Yoruichi and make sure she's okay._

Cracking his knuckles, Grimmjow grinned like a madman before using sonido to get behind Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes widened and he turned around just in time to received a blow to the face, sending him into the pavement below.

Hovering over him with a mocking grin, Grimmjow waited for Ichigo to stand back up. "What's wrong Ichigo? That wasn't a challenge at all. I thought you'd be better than this."

"Shut up! You just caught me off guard! Next time I'll be ready for it!" Ichigo wasn't used to sonido and had no idea that a hollow could do something like it. Taking a deep breath, he began to think about what to do. _All right Ichigo, you can do this. Remember, he's just a hollow…but why does he have soul reaper powers? Wait! Aizen wanted to become part hollow with the Hougyoku. Could he have used it to make hollows more like soul reapers?_

"Come on," said Grimmjow impatiently. "Are you ready for round two or what?"

"Wait, before we fight, can you tell me what you are. I know you're a hollow, but your powers, they're soul reaper powers, aren't they."

Grimmjow broke out into a fit of laughter. "You must be joking. We hollows don't need your pathetic soul reaper powers. We have our own tricks that serve a similar purpose to all of your abilities. What I used earlier was not shunpo, but sonido. It's a hollow's answer to your soul reaper's shunpo. Now, are there any more questions?"

"No," replied Ichigo. "I'm ready to continue."

Grimmjow used sonido to get behind Ichigo, but Ichigo's sword blocked his fist. He chuckled and backed off as Ichigo took a swing at him with his sword. Catching the blade barehanded, Grimmjow sent Ichigo flying back with a punch to the face.

Ichigo recovered in mid-air. The confusion was evident on his face as his eyes went wide. _What's going on? He caught Tensa Zangetsu barehanded!_

"What's wrong?" asked Grimmjow in a cool tone. "Wondering how I caught your sword? It's simple. I'm just that much stronger than you."

Ichigo growled in anger. He hated being underestimated. "You think you have me all figured out? I'm still not using full power! Getsuga Tensho!"

Grimmjow crossed his arms and braced himself for impact. The black Getsuga blew up when it hit him, leaving a scar that ran across both his arms.

The espada stoically examined his scarred arms before looking back up at Ichigo with a raised eyebrow. "Ulquiorra failed to mention that trick. Too bad, because it'll cost you." His face contorted into a frown. "You'll pay for scarring my arms."

Ichigo smirked confidently. "Look's like you're not as powerful as you think Grimmjow." However, he was still quite worried on the inside. _Damn it! My attack only scarred him! I'll have to try a new tactic. I don't want to use my hollow powers just yet since I don't know how long I can maintain it for._

As Ichigo rushed at Grimmjow he began charging another Getsuga, but he didn't release the energy. The result was a black cloud of energy trailing behind his blade as he clashed with Grimmjow's forearm.

"Didn't I tell you?" said Grimmjow confidently. "That attack won't-" His eyes widened as Ichigo's attack caused a small gash in his forearm. Backing off, he stared at his wounded limb with wide eyes.

Ichigo smirked proudly at his handiwork. "Well, looks like I can cut you after all. I just have to keep my attacks at the level of a Getsuga and I'll have no problem slicing you."

Grimmjow's surprise quickly dissolved into anger. "You bastard! I'll kill you! So you think being able to cut me will change anything? I was going to toy with you, but now I'll fight seriously!"

"Fine by me," said Ichigo in a serious tone as he readied himself. "I'll have to be on my guard. I doubt your full power would be too much for me to handle."

"How about this, smart mouth?" Drawing his sword, Grimmjow rocketed towards Ichigo.

Ichigo charged up his Getsuga and blocked Grimmjow's strike. "So you're going to fight with your sword now. Too bad, I can still block it."

Grimmjow grinned like a maniac. "Yes, but can you block this?" He raised his hand to Ichigo's face and formed a large ball of red energy.

Ichigo's eyes widened. _Cero!?_ "Getsuga Tensho!" Using the force of his attack, he propelled himself to a safe distance. He then ducked as the Cero shot forward. _That was too close._

Grimmjow let out an evil laugh. "Well done Ichigo, but let's see how you deal with these!" He shot several smaller red blasts at Ichigo. They looked like Ceros, but the charging time was considerably less.

Ichigo was barely able to dodge the blasts, but was too focused on them to notice Grimmjow sonido behind him. He was soon eating pavement after Grimmjow struck him in the back.

* * *

Yoruichi brought her heal down hard on top of a Menos' mask, causing it to shatter. The Menos wailed in pain as it slowly dissolved into oblivion. Sensing something, she sharply turned her head, a panicked expression crossing her face. _Oh no! Ichigo!_

"What do we have here?"

Yoruichi's head snapped towards the direction of the voice. Her eyes widened with surprise. "Gin…Ichimaru…"

Gin maintained his perpetual smile. "Oh good, you remember me. I was beginning to think you didn't know who I was when neither you nor Urahara showed up to face me."

"Aizen sent you here? Why would he do that? I thought he had the Arrancar do all his dirty work."

"He only sent me here to make sure the Arrancar, Grimmjow, didn't go too far. Anything else I do is for my own enjoyment."

"You sicken me," said Yoruichi. "And that eternal smile of yours, is disturbing." She got into a fighting stance, ready to receive his attacks.

Gin raised an eyebrow. "You're going to fight me without a weapon? I would advise against that."

"I can handle you just fine," replied Yoruichi. "I am a hand to hand expert after all."

He shrugged before drawing his sword. "Suit yourself." His eyes then opened for an instant, revealing a more sinister expression. "Shoot to kill, Shinso."

* * *

It took me about a month, but at least this update came faster than the last one. Just to warn you all, this story will deviate considerably from Canon now and I don't think it will cover Aizen's defeat it might actually end with the conclusion of the Hollow invasion. It depends on how long it takes for Ichigo and Yoruichi to become a couple.


	12. Ichigo vs Grimmjow

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or have any rights to it.

* * *

Ichigo wiped the blood from his bruised face as he stood back up to face Grimmjow. _What's going on? He was firing off Cero like it was nothing. Is he really that powerful?_

Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh at Ichigo's clueless expression. "I guess you don't know what Bala are."

"Bala?"

"Bala are like Cero, but they're not as powerful and take less time to charge. You might be able to dodge a Cero with ease, but if I keep firing off Bala, I'm bound to hit you!" Grimmjow went into a laughing frenzy as he let loose a barrage of Bala attacks.

Ichigo ran, and looked over his shoulder to see the Bala blasts tear up the pavement. _This isn't good. I've got to put a stop to those or they'll wreck the whole town!_

Leaping onto a rooftop, Ichigo moved his hand over his face, forming a hollow mask. It was the same mask that had mysteriously appeared on him when he was in the soul society, but this time it was firmly secured on his face. Ichigo could feel the extra power surge through him. It felt unlike anything before.

Grimmjow's eyes went wide as he stared at the new Ichigo. _What…what the hell? That weird mask's increased his power!_

Ichigo shunpoed in front of Grimmjow and swung his sword. There was a powerful gust of wind as his sword collided with Grimmjow's, however, Ichigo held the advantage in power. As Grimmjow struggled to hold his sword back, he calmly said, "Getsuga Tensho."

Grimmjow was sent flying through the air, but caught himself before he started to fall. Just as he recovered his bearings, he felt a sharp pain across his chest. His eyes widened as he saw blood spurt out of the large gash.

"You're no match for me at my full power Grimmjow," said Ichigo coolly.

Growling angrily, Grimmjow took his sword and used it to make a small cut in his own palm.

Ichigo was taken aback by Grimmjow's actions. "Why?"

"You will not defeat me Ichigo! You will not defeat me!" Grimmjow began to form another Cero, but this one looked blue. "Taste my Gran Rey Cero!"

Ichigo moved out of the way, but the shockwave sent him flying a few feet. After he had recovered, he stared in horror at the rooftops, which had been damaged by shockwave.

Grimmjow chuckled. "That's an espada's Gran Rey Cero. It's a Cero that's unique to the top ten Arrancars in Aizen's army."

"So it's basically just a stronger version of the Cero?"

"Don't underestimate it!" Grimmjow laughed like a maniac as he formed another Gran Rey Cero. "Let's see how you handle it the second time. If you dodge, the buildings behind you will be destroyed!"

As the blue Cero rocketed toward him, Ichigo held his ground. A black aura surrounded his blade as he raised it to strike. When the Cero was within a few feet of him, he fired a powerful, black Getsuga. The two attacks collided in a midair explosion, but the Getsuga had cancelled out the destructive force of the Cero, leaving the environment mostly unharmed.

Grimmjow gaped at what had just happened. _He beat it…he beat the Gran Rey Cero!_

"It's time I end this Grimmjow," said Ichigo seriously. "I've got places to be."

Grimmjow let out an angry yell as his reiatsu spiked. "So you think you've got me with that little trick of yours? No way! It's time I showed you my true power."

"Bring it on," replied Ichigo confidently.

Grimmjow's maniacal grin reappeared as he started laughing. "Grind! Pantera!"

Powerful gusts of wind surrounded Grimmjow as his transformation began, and the injuries he had received healed up. His body became more feline as his clothes changed into white hollow armor. His hands became black and clawed and his teeth became sharper. His hair and ears became longer. A small crown appeared on his forehead, and he grew a tail.

Ichigo had to shield himself from the debris. Then force the reiatsu he felt made him feel uncertain. _This power…it's so huge. I'm not sure I have what it takes to deal with this, even with my hollow powers._ When Ichigo peeked from behind his arms, he was surprised by Grimmjow's physical changes. "What the? What happened to you?"

"It's what we Arrancar call Ressurreccion. It's what happens when we Arrancar release our zanpakuto. This is my true power!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he processed the enormous reiatsu. _He could cause a lot of damage in his current form._ Ichigo looked around at the area they were in. It had been damaged by Grimmjow's transformation. _If we fight here, this entire area will be leveled. I have to take this fight somewhere else._

"So Ichigo, are you ready to continue our fight?"

"No," replied Ichigo.

Grimmjow became annoyed. "And why not?"

"This isn't the place to fight. If you want to fight me at my maximum, you'll follow me out of the city."

"Fine," replied Grimmjow. "Lead me to a more suitable area."

* * *

Rukia successfully cut through the mask of a Menos. The giant hollow let out a piercing shriek as it vaporized. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, Rukia turned to see three more Menos advancing on her.

_At this rate, I'll wear myself out. I'll have to take them all out at once._ "Dance! Sode no Shirayuki!" A fog descended upon the area as a ribbon emerged from the back of her sword.

The Menos were closer together, making them an easier target. However, they all opened their mouths and began charging Ceros.

_I'll finish them now._ "Tsugi no Mai." She stabbed the ground in front of her a few times, forming a semicircle. "Hakuren!" A wave of as encased the Menos, freezing them in their place before they could fire off their Ceros.

Rukia then proceeded to shatter the ice, killing all the Menos within. However, she sensed some more, lesser, hollows down below and descended into the city streets to find them.

Weaving through the streets and alleyways, she came upon a hollow that was about to devour a human. The poor man didn't know what was happening to him. He was lying helplessly on the ground as the crab-like hollow hovered over him.

With a grunt, Rukia leapt into the air and in one swift slash, cleaved the hollow's mask in two. She sighed as she checked the man to make sure he was okay. However, her eyes widened as she sensed another hollow behind her. It was literally on top of her now, and she had not time to turn around and attack it.

_No! How could I have been so careless?_ She thought she would die.

A white arrow pierced the hollow's mask from behind, shattering it and killing the hollow. A shocked Rukia turned around to see Uryu stepping into the alleyway. "Uryu? Why are you here?"

"Ryuken agreed to train me under the condition that I never get involved in a soul reaper's battle. However, this battle involves all of us."

Rukia smiled. "Good."

Uryu also smiled. "So where's Ichigo. I thought he'd beat me here to rescue you."

"Ichigo is fighting a stronger hollow. I'm sure you've sensed the two reiatsu that have spiked."

Uryu nodded. "By the way…" he seemed hesitant to ask the question. "Is Ichigo…involved with someone?"

Raising an eyebrow, Rukia gave Uryu a confused look. "Why would you think that he's involved with anyone?"

"I don't know…just his strange behavior, and I guess you figured out by now that Orihime has a crush on him. I may not be one of her closer friends, but I can tell that she's fretting about something."

"Don't worry," replied Rukia. "Ichigo isn't involved with anyone, though I don't think he'll notice any advance from Orihime."

Uryu gave her a sad smile. "I guess Ichigo will always be thick headed that way."

Before they could continue talking, they both sensed some more hollows nearby and went to check them out.

* * *

Ichigo and Grimmjow arrived at a barren, mountainous area. It was an uninhabited place, allowing them to fight at full power without hurting anyone.

"So now are you ready to begin?" asked Grimmjow eagerly.

"I am," replied Ichigo seriously.

A psychotic grin appeared on his face before he used sonido to get behind Ichigo. Ichigo turned around to attack him, but was sent flying back by a mighty roar. He recovered and tried a to cleave Grimmjow's head in two, but was sent back by yet another roar.

"Time for some fun," said Grimmjow as he fired darts out of his elbows.

When he saw the darts coming at him, Ichigo immediately knew that they were trouble. "Getsuga Tensho!" The black wave of energy collided with the dart, creating a black explosion, which obscured Grimmjow from view.

Grimmjow sonidoed behind Ichigo and sent him flying with a blow to the back. He then appeared above him and sent him towards the ground with a vicious kick to the back. Then he went below Ichigo and sent him back up with another kick, to the gut.

Ichigo grunted and gagged in pain as Grimmjow volleyed him around. _Fast…too fast?_

Catching Ichigo by the collar of his cloak, Grimmjow chuckled sadistically before slamming him into the mountain with his tail.

Ichigo coughed up blood through his mask, but the impact helped him overcome the dizzying sensation from when he was volleyed around. With his bearings clear again, he caught Grimmjow's paw, as it was about to stab him in the chest.

A weak smile crossed Ichigo's face. "Sorry Grimmjow, but I can't afford to lose. There's someone I have to find."

Grimmjow's eyes widened as Ichigo slashed his chest with Zangetsu, creating a deep gash. Freeing his hand from Ichigo's grasp, he backed away several feet, growling in anger. "You...will not defeat me!"

Ichigo leapt out of the way as more darts pummeled the mountainside. He then raised his sword to block a punch from Grimmjow. Charging a black aura around his blade, he swung at Grimmjow, successful landing a blow to his side and cutting a deep gash in the process.

Grimmjow doubled over and coughed up some blood, but was far from his breaking point. He grabbed Ichigo's blade, holding it in place. Then he stabbed Ichigo in the guts with his paw-like hand.

Grimmjow backed up several feet and the psychotic grin returned to his face. "You're getting tired, aren't you Ichigo?"

Ichigo panted as part of his mask began to crack. His eyes then went wide as the entire upper left portion shattered. He still had his hollow-eyes, but he could feel the power draining out of him. _He's so strong. Even at my full power, I don't know how much I can take._

Grimmjow started laughing like a maniac as the nails of his paws began to glow a bright blue color. "It's time to end this Ichigo!" Soon, there were tall beams of blue energy extending from the back of his fingernails to several feet in the air.

Ichigo felt a slight twinge of fear as he stared at the ten blue pillars of light. _What's he doing?_

"This is my most powerful attack. Desgarron!" He swiped his right paw, sending the five pillars of light from them, at Ichigo.

Holding Zangetsu with both hands, Ichigo braced himself as the five pillars collided with his sword. It felt like five sledgehammers slamming into him, pushing him back up against the mountainside.

Clamming his eyes shut, Ichigo focused his energy, causing a black aura to appear around Zangetsu's blade. "Getsuga!" The aura expanded as Ichigo slowly started pushing the blades back. "TENSHO!"

Grimmjow was stunned as Ichigo shattered his attack. However, he also noticed that only the upper right portion of Ichigo's mask remained. _He's weakening. I doubt he could do that again._

Ichigo's lungs burned as his panted heavily. His body felt ready to turn to mush as he floated, hunched over in the air.

"It's over for you Ichigo! I can attack again!" Grimmjow let another Desgarron fly.

Time seemed to slow down for Ichigo as he saw his death coming towards him. _This is it? I guess I'm going to die whether I like it or not._

"_Need some help King?"_ asked Hichigo.

"_What are you talking about? I've been using your power."_

Hichigo broke out into laughter. _"You naïve fool. You haven't even begun to tap the power I could provide you with. Allow me to give you a taste of what you're truly capable of."_

Ichigo felt a tremendous power surge through him as his mask reformed. However, in addition to reforming, the mask also extended up his head and formed two ram horns.

"What?" Grimmjow was utterly shocked as he saw Ichigo hold his Desgarron back without any effort at all.

Raising his sword high into the air, Ichigo disrupted Grimmjow's attack. He then phased behind Grimmjow.

A startled Grimmjow turned around. _That wasn't shunpo! That was sonido!_

Without so much as a word, Ichigo stabbed Grimmjow between the eyes. He then cut down Grimmjow's body until he reached the hole in his belly. Pulling the blade out, he watched Grimmjow vaporize.

The victorious Ichigo then descended to the ground, however, when his feet touched down, his hollow features immediately disappeared, and he felt the power drain out of him. He collapsed, and lay helplessly on the ground.

That battle drained me completely. _I'm not sure if I can make it. Ichigo slowly shut his eyes. Y-Yoruichi…I'm sorry…_

However, a few minutes later, Rukia, Orihime, and Uryu appeared.

"We're not too late," said Orihime as she walked up to Ichigo's body and proceeded to heal him.

"Ichigo defeated one of Aizen's most powerful Arrancars," said Rukia in a serious tone.

"You don't sound too happy about it," said Uryu.

"I'm sure you sensed the change in his reiatsu," replied Rukia in a voice that Orihime couldn't hear. "It felt hollow like."

"We'll have to ask him about that later," replied Uryu.

* * *

For anyone who is unsure, Grimmjow is now dead in this story. Also, I have an important question, is Gin Ichimaru stronger than Grimmjow?


	13. Yoruichi's Peril

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or have any rights to it.

* * *

"Shoot to kill, Shinso." Gin's blade extended in length towards Yoruichi at a high speed. He seemed calm, even as Yoruichi used shunpo to escape. He couldn't see her, but he wasn't worried. Retracting his blade, he immediately turned left and extended it again, barely grazing the shoulder of his surprised foe. "Impressive. I had a hard time figuring out where you were."

Backing away to gain distance, Yoruichi ignored the pain of her scraped shoulder. She eyed Gin cautiously. _He's a lot faster with that blade, than I thought. I doubt he can bend it though, so I have to confuse him. I just hope I'm fast enough._

Her eyes widened as she sidestepped Shinso. Gin's attack broke her out of her thoughts. "If you're going to spend so much time thinking," said Gin, "then you won't stand a chance against me. It appears that you're out of practice, flash queen."

Yoruichi's face, hardened as she used shunpo to escape another sword thrust. Getting closer, she saw Gin retracting his blade so he could attack her. "Hado 4! Byakurai!" A bolt of lightning shot out from her finger, and forced Gin into blocking it with his sword. Seizing the opportunity, Yoruichi rushed in close, and tried to roundhouse kick him.

Gin seemed to move like a drunkard, but one with precision and control. He bent backwards in an impressive display of flexibility and dodged the kick. As Yoruichi tried to hit him a few more times with melee attacks, he would bend and lean out of the way, dodging her attacks by a frustratingly slim margin, all the while maintaining his smug grin.

As Yoruichi tried to land a punch to his face, Gin disappeared. Sensing the danger, she used shunpo just as Shinso was about to stab her in the back.

"I can use shunpo too," said Gin. "If you're not careful, you could loose your title."

"You're fast, but you're over confidence is your weakness."

Gin use shunpo to get behind her again, but she also used shunpo, and tried to land a kick from above. Gin shunpoed to escape the attack, but as he arrived at his new location he had to tilt his head to the side to dodged Yoruichi's oncoming fist. That being accomplished, he tried to hit her with his own roundhouse kick, but missed as she used shunpo to gain distance.

"Like I said, don't underestimate me Ichimaru!"

"I wasn't underestimating you," replied Gin. "I know exactly what you're capable of. My estimation of you is exact and correct. I know exactly what you're capable of, though you do seem a bit subpar, no doubt a result of your lack of practice this past century."

She flashed him a death glare before rushing in again, and attempting to hit him with a kick, and missing him by an invisibly small margin. She then sidestepped an attack from Shinso before trying to punch him, however, Gin shifted the position of his blade and swung it sideways. Yoruichi ducked, just as the blade cut off a few slivers of her hair. She rebounded off the ground and back into the air.

_This is bad. I'm using far more energy than he is, yet I haven't been able to do any damage to him. If he's this strong, then Aizen must be…never mind! I have to try and hit him with a powerful attack, one that he can't just dodge by a slim margin or block effectively._ Then an idea came to her.

"I warned you about thinking too much," said Gin as he extended Shinso at her. However, as the blade approached her, he noticed her body glowing as the clothing around her shoulders and back was vaporized. _What's this?_

_Let's see how well he handles the Flash Cry! _She rammed her fist against Gin's advancing blade, stopping it in its tracks, then, she began gaining ground as she force Shinso to shorten.

As she got closer, Gin stuck his free he out towards her. "Hado 31. Shukkaho." The red ball of energy blew up as it got near her, providing him with a much-needed diversion.

When visibility returned to normal, Yoruichi couldn't see Gin, and halted her attack. _Where did he? _She jumped back as Shinso came down on her, but she wasn't fast enough as the blade pierced part of her thigh. It wasn't a deep wound, but it drew blood and was painful.

Gin swooped down and tried to hit her with Shinso again, but she used Shunpo to escape him and put some distance between them again. However, Gin anticipated her move and extended Shinso, grazing her right shoulder, and inflicting a deep gash.

Yoruichi squeezed her shoulder in order to stop the blood flow. _He's very skilled…then again, I would expect as much from a protégé like him. No wonder Aizen chose him as his attack dog._

"You look upset Yoruichi," said Gin. "Don't worry, it's not that you're bad at fighting, it's just that I've got you outclassed. Though I must say, you're fairing better than I originally thought you would."

* * *

Ichigo's eyes opened as he sat up. He was lying on the ground, and Orihime was hovering over him, with Uryu and Rukia standing nearby. "What happened?" His eyes widened as he rapidly got to his feet, startling Orihime. "Where's Grimmjow?"

"You mean the espada?" asked Uryu. "You defeated him."

"I…I did? Oh…I sort of remember it. It's all very hazy though." Ichigo ran his hand through his hair. "What's happened since I became unconscious? Are there any other Espada running around?"

"We haven't sensed any," said Rukia. "That one, Grimmjow, he was probably the strongest hollow here…although there's someone else here as well."

"Someone stronger than Grimmjow?"

"I believe so, though I can't be sure," replied Rukia. "It's the former squad 3 captain, Gin Ichimaru. He's fighting Yoruichi right now."

Ichigo's eyes widened with concern, something both Rukia and Uryu took note of. "We've got to get over there and make sure she's okay!" Ichigo was about to grab Zangetsu and shunpo off when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw that it was Orihime's.

"You don't even know if you're back at full strength yet. Yoruichi is a strong woman, and can take care of herself." She hesitated before saying the next part, knowing that he wouldn't like it. "If you're not a full strength, then you'll just get in her way."

"She's right Ichigo," said Uryu. "You're still recovering from your battle. It would be best if you rest for a few moments and at the very least, get a handle on what your current condition is."

"I feel fine," replied Ichigo as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I have to get over there and help Yoruichi!"

Uryu leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Stay here for Orihime's sake. She's been worried sick about you. She said that you're body had a lot of internal damage done to it and sounded really shaken up by it."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Ichigo tuned to looked at the ground before turning his attention back to Orihime. "I'll wait here for five minutes, but then I'm off to help Yoruichi."

"I've contact the Soul Society," said Rukia. "They're preparing a force to come and assist us now."

"They're always so slow," complain Ichigo. "By the way, have you hear anything from Chad or Urahara?"

Rukia shook her head. "They must be fighting the Menos in various places. There are still a lot of them on the loose right now."

"I hope their both okay," said Ichigo as he saw the Menos roaming the streets of Karakura in the distance. _Most of all, I hope Yoruichi's all right._

"So what happened during your battle?" asked Uryu. "We sensed a change in your reiatsu right before you won."

"Changed how?" asked Ichigo

"It felt hollow-like," said Rukia, eliciting a gasp from Orihime. "We could tell it was you, but it was like you'd become a hollow. What happened to you? At the beginning, you were no match for Grimmjow, but when your reiatsu changed, you became stronger."

"I…I have a hollow inside me," replied Ichigo. Orihime looked worried, while Rukia didn't seem to be surprised. Uryu seemed curious, but maintained a stoic exterior. "Yoruichi helped me gain control of my powers, but it wasn't enough to beat Grimmjow. Then, my inner hollow contacted me somehow and said he would help me out by showing off some more power…I guess he meant turning me more hollow when he said that."

"So you have hollow powers," said Uryu, "and you've learned how to control them from Yoruichi, but your inner hollow can still make you even stronger by making you more hollow-like?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yes, but when my hollow did that…I didn't feel like myself." He sighed. "This just doesn't feel like a victory for me."

"You can't get caught up in all that," said Rukia. "While I would also be disturbed if I had a hollow inside me, I would also accept a victory. You're alive, and that's what counts."

"You're right Rukia," replied Ichigo as he felt his confidence returning. He picked up Zangetsu. "I'd better go help Yoruichi." Before anyone could reply he used shunpo to go after her.

* * *

Yoruichi was out of breath as she stood in the middle of an abandoned street. Gin was standing a few feet away from her, looking fresh and unharmed. She, on the other hand, was exhausted and injured. She had a few deep gashes where Gin's sword had pierced her.

_My legs feel like led…I…I don't think I can beat him now._ Her face contorted with fear, but not because of Gin. _Ichigo? He's coming here? Oh no! He can't beat Gin in his current state…even if he can control his hollow powers._

Gin grinned maliciously as he sensed Ichigo's approach. "Looks like he's coming here. Good, I was hoping to see how powerful he's become."

"Go away…don't come here," whispered Yoruichi. However, her prayers went unanswered as Ichigo appeared a few seconds later.

Ichigo's anger welled up as when he saw Yoruichi's condition. However, his concern for her wellbeing outweighed his anger at Gin. He used shunpo to get near her and knelt in front of her hunched form. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine," replied Yoruichi, trying to mask the pain she felt. Even though her affection for Ichigo made this seem romantic, she had always wanted to avoid being a damsel in distress. "You should get out of here. Gin's too powerful."

"Not a chance," replied Ichigo as he flashed her his confident smirk. "I'm not going to let this guy go unpunished for hurting you." He turned around and glared at Gin. "Did you hear that? You bastard!"

The former captain chuckled. "This'll be fun. Aizen suspects that you could be a threat to him, and has ordered me to exterminate you on sight. Now I know he was on to some thing. By the way, nice work defeating Grimmjow, I'll be sure to pay you back for that." He got into a fighting stance, and pointed his blade directly at Ichigo. "You see, even if you had followed her advice, you would not have gotten far."

Yoruichi tried to say something, but Ichigo was a step ahead of her. "There's no point in trying to talk me out of this Yoruichi. You're just too important to me." He started walking towards Gin, however, after a few steps, he stop and pointed Zangetsu at his adversary. "Bankai!"

"I heard that your Bankai increases your speed to a level beyond Shunpo," mused Gin. "I look forward to putting it to the test."

"So what're you waiting for? Call out your Bankai so we can get things started."

"I won't need my Bankai to defeat you when you're at this level."

"Don't underestimate me!" Ichigo rushed headlong towards his opponent, fueled by the desire to protect someone he cared about.

* * *

I know the fight between Yoruichi and Gin was one-sided, and might have been lacking in the detail, but I wasn't really sure how a fight between those two would go. Also, I hope I did a good job of portraying Gin's fighting style. For what I've seen, he focuses on stabbing his opponent, and dodged like a drunkard, so I tried to make him fight like that. Anyway, this story is now at the top of my update priorities, so I'll try and update this as frequently as possible. Also, since pretty much everyone seem to agree that Gin was stronger than Grimmjow, I'll portray him like that in the upcoming battle.


	14. Ichigo's Rage

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or have any rights to it.

* * *

Ichigo let out a battle cry as he rushed towards Gin at a speed greater than Shunpo. However, as he swung the blade, his eyes widened as Gin's blocked his attack. _He's fast…he could block me even at this speed. This won't be easy._

Pulling back, Gin began swinging his blade at Ichigo who blocked every attack with Tensa Zangetsu. He wasn't shaken at all by Ichigo's increased speed or the speed at which he counter-attacked and was able to block to fend of all of his attacks.

"Take this!" A black aura surrounded Zangetsu as Ichigo tried to hit Gin with a powerful, two-arm, swing. Gin sidestepped the attack by a slim margin as a wall of black energy came out of Zangetsu, following in the direction of the swing. Ichigo moved behind Gin and yelled "Getsuga Tensho!"

_Oh dear… _ Gin was able to escape with Shunpo, but came face-to face with another Getsuga. Knowing that Ichigo would be rushing in from behind the attack, Gin pierced through it with Shinso.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he stopped in his tracks and swerved to the side, dodging Shinso as it overcame his own attack. However, he quickly recovered from his shock and blocked a sword strike from Gin. The two began clashing swords in a test of strength and endurance, however, Ichigo quickly found himself at a disadvantage as Gin sent him back a distance with a rough push from his sword.

"This Bankai of yours is impressive, but it isn't anything I can't handle. Perhaps you should reveal your true power."

Ichigo's eyes widened as did Yoruichi's. _He knows about my hollow mask? What else do Aizen and his goons know about me?_ "How did you know about it?"

"Aizen knows more about you and your abilities than you think Ichigo."  
Gin used his name in a mocking tone, earning a glare from his opponent. "I suggest you use those hollow powers of yours; the same power you use to defeat Grimmjow. If you don't, then you won't last long against me when I decide to fight seriously, and never mind what my Bankai can do."

"Speaking of that, why should I fight at my best when you're not planning to do so?"

"As I told you before, I won't need Bankai to beat you, even if you do use your hollow powers." Gin thrust Shinso out, causing the blade to extend rapidly towards Ichigo.

Though he manage to block the attack with the side of his blade, Ichigo was being pushed back and knew that it was only a matter of time before the blade broke through his sword, so he yielded, and bent backwards to avoid the attack. As the blade streaked past him, he rapidly descended, until he was a safe distance away. Then he fired off a Getsuga Tensho.

Gin retracted his blade and quickly cut the Getsuga in half with it. He then swayed left and right to dodge two more before using shunpo to appear at Ichigo's level. "Are you ready to use your hollow powers yet?" _It's time I get serious with him._

"No way!" Ichigo rushed into to attack again, but was surprised when Gin tried to roundhouse kick him. Caught off guard, he stopped in his track, swaying back to avoid the kick.

"Got you." Gin saw his chance and extended Shinso, scrapping Ichigo's side, and drawing blood.

Ichigo let out a pained grunt and used shunpo to gain some distance.

As she watched from below, Yoruichi couldn't help, but worry. _It's like a repeat of his battle with me. Gin's just been toying with him. He's goading Ichigo into using full strength in order to wear him out._

_

* * *

_

Orihime let out a sad sigh as she sensed Ichigo's overt reiatsu. Uryu seemed to take notice as he turned his attention from the battle to face her. "I know something's wrong Orihime." He didn't mean to sound so rough, and they both knew it, but he didn't want her to just brush it off and keep her problems hidden behind her overly happy mask.

"Ichigo was so eager to go off and help her," said Orihime, now attracting Rukia's attention as well. "If it had been up to him, I think he would've never let Yoruichi out of his sight and followed her to make sure she was safe during this invasion."

Uryu was caught somewhat off guard. He knew Ichigo was very eager to help Yoruichi, but dismissed it as his usual gun ho attitude. Suspecting that Orihime was infatuated with him, Uryu now realized what Orihime was getting at. However, he didn't want to discourage her, especially since the very thought of Ichigo and Yoruichi being together sounded absurd.

"I don't think it's like that Orihime," he knew that she knew what he was talking about. "Yoruichi helped train Ichigo and is one of his friends. That's just the kind of person Ichigo is, eager to help out his friends."

"Ichigo was like that when he was trying to rescue me," interjected Rukia. "He's very passionate about helping people and about justice and fairness. He was eager to save me, but there's nothing romantic between us." Rukia felt bad about saying this to Orihime. _I'm sorry Orihime, but I can't really argue with your reasoning. I've seen how close Ichigo and Yoruichi became when I was staying with them. He might really be interested in being more than just her friend, though I'm not so sure how it'll work out. I feel like a double agent when I'm encouraging you Orihime…sorry._

Orihime shook her head, as a sad smile crossed her face. "I know that there's something more to this. I saw how eager he was to save her…His eyes seemed to be more emotional than when he was pressing forward into the Seireitei to save you, Rukia." Averting her eyes to the ground, she felt tears roll down her cheeks. "It's not his fault…I guess I got my hopes up when I thought he'd remain…" Her eyes widened as she realized that tears were now steadily streaming down her cheeks. Quickly wiping them away, she turned to Rukia and Uryu, and attempted to put up a mask of happiness like she always did.

However, Orihime was taken off guard as Rukia came up to her and pulled her into a hug. "It's alright Orihime," said Rukia. "You don't have to be ashamed of feeling upset. I know that you're feeling lonely and disappointed right now. No one, will think badly of you…you have every right to feel that way."

After hearing her words, Orihime melted into Rukia's arms, whole-heartedly crying on the smaller woman's shoulder.

As he looked on at the scene, Uryu's eyes softened. However, the situation at hand quickly caught his attention and his expression became serious again. Clearing his throat to get their attention, he said, "sorry to interrupt, but we should get going. There are still hollows about, and I think Ichigo might need our help. We should go-"

"You three aren't going anywhere," came a voice from above. Looking up, Rukia, Uryu, and Orihime realized that they were outnumbered as five Arrancars hovered ominously above them.

"Where is master Grimmjow?" asked a very large one in the group. His appearance was peculiar as he had long red hair on one side of his head, and shaved black hair on the other. All that remained of his mask were two eyeholes resting on his nose, and his hole was in his chest.

"He's dead," replied Rukia defiantly as she got ready to take them on. _I know we can't beat them all, but I we can at least hold them off until the soul society sends reinforcements and we have the limit removed._

"I suppose we should avenge his death," replied another Arrancar who seemed to be the leader of the group. He had long black hair that was braided and hanging over his shoulder, and the remains of his hollow mask was on the top of his head, and dropping down to cover the upper-left half of his face. "I supposed it's only fair that you know the name of your executioner. I am Shawlong Kufang."

"I am Rukia Kuchiki," replied Rukia, as she got ready to fight. Behind her, Uryu and Orihime also readied themselves for the upcoming confrontation.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichigo was beginning to crumble under the increasing pressure that Gin had been putting on him. He was in his Bankai, while Gin, at only his shikai, was able to not only hold him off, but also wound him to a degree. None of his injuries were anywhere near as serious as the ones on Yoruichi, but they were still painful and somewhat reduced his performance.

Ichigo took a deep breath as he watched Gin cautiously. He wasn't attacking as aggressively as he had before, knowing that Gin would be more than prepared. _He's really tough. I'm not sure if I can handle him, even with my Bankai!_

"What are you waiting for Kurosaki?" Gin maintained his composure, yet couldn't help feel a certain satisfaction at putting the brash youngster in his place. "It should be obvious now that you can't beat me without your hollow powers. Go ahead. I'll even give you time if you need it to summon the mask."

Growling in frustration, Ichigo sent him a death glare. "If that's the way you want it, fine! I'll show you my hollow mask!" Moving his hand in front of his face, Ichigo pulled it down as a type of black energy enveloped his face, quickly materializing into the mask.

"Stop it Ichigo!" said Yoruichi. "You'll burn up all of your energy! That's what Ichimaru wants you to do!"

"I'm sorry Yoruichi," replied Ichigo. "I can't take anymore chances. I'll crush this guy right now with my full power." Moments later, he dashed towards Gin, channeling his Getsuga into Tensa Zangetsu. The sword seemed to he dragging a black flames as Ichigo charged towards his enemy.

The Earth shook as his sword connected with Gin's. The force of the swipe pushed Gin back several feet. Not missing a beat, Ichigo began to attack relentlessly, but Gin didn't seem to be fazed much by his increased power. He was still able to dodge all of Ichigo's attacks though he avoided blocking them.

"Impressive power Ichigo," mocked Gin as he continued to dodged all of his sword slashes. "However, it doesn't mean anything if you can't connect with the target."

"Shut up!" Ichigo tried to hit him again, but Gin vanished using Shunpo. Ichigo instinctively turned around and raised it sword to block an extending Shinso.

"About time I turned the pressure up," said Gin to himself.

As she watched from below, Yoruichi's eyes widened in shock and horror. _He was toying with me the entire time. He knew that Ichigo cared for me, and that he would come here to save me at all costs._ She wanted to cry out to him and tell him to get away or at least warn him about her revelations, but she couldn't, knowing full well that it would distract him from the fight.

Ichigo rushed in and clashed swords with Gin again. This time, they seemed more even in strength, however, Ichigo felt the strain coming along, while Gin didn't look tired at all. As they separated, Ichigo decided not to attack just yet, so he could catch his breath.

_This is getting me nowhere_, thought Ichigo. _Here I am taking a breather, while that freak doesn't look tired at all! Does he even breath?_

_Thinking time is over. _Gin unleashed Shinso, sending it straight towards Ichigo.

Ichigo raised his sword to block it, but was shaken by the force of the impact. While still recovering, he saw Gin retract Shinso, and then use shunpo to vanish. Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt Gin's sword sliced through his shoulder, but quickly snapped out of it, and used shunpo to escape.

Ichigo looked at Gin warily as he clutched his shoulder. Through his mask he could see a familiar smile. The last time he saw that smile was at the gates of the Seireitei. It brought back unpleasant memories.

* * *

This story is approaching its ending, though there are a few more chapters left. The next few chapters will probably be longer than this and the last. I hope you enjoy this.


	15. Hope Seems Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or have any rights to it.

* * *

Ichigo felt his muscles begin to strain as he continued to clash swords with Gin at high speed. To his dismay, his opponent didn't show any signs of tiring. By now, he had several shallow wounds on him. They didn't impede his performance, but they were damage nonetheless, and showed that the uninjured Gin held the advantage.

Gin, who had been using his sword with one hand, then brought his blade down in a two-handed swing. The force of it threw his opponent off, causing him to go crashing towards the ground.

Catching himself in the air, Ichigo used Shunpo to escape another strike from Shinso and get within range of Gin. "Getsuga Tensho!"

Gin simply raised his hand and said "Hado 31 Shukkaho." The red ball of kido canceled out Ichigo's attack, but the explosion provided the perfect cover for Ichigo to rush in. Gin retracted Shinso and was quickly able to block his attack, and then he began to attack more aggressively. "What's the matter Kurosaki? Beginning to crack under the pressure?"

"Not…a chance…" Ichigo tried to push back, but Gin was too strong, and his muscles were too fatigued. _Damn mask drains my power too quickly! I'm past my peak!_

As he was pushed back roughly by Gin, Ichigo began channeling energy into his sword again and went back for a renewed assault. He struck at Gin with several two-handed swings, but Gin was easily able to block all of his attacks while holding his own sword in one hand.

Gin grinned devious and grabbed Ichigo's sword with his free hand, in an iron grip, locking his opponent in place. He then twisted his torso, bringing his leg up, and landing a kick to the side of Ichigo's head. Letting Go at the right moment, he watched Ichigo fly off to the side from the force of the kick. Then he said, "Hado 90."

Ichigo screamed in pain as a box of black kido surrounded him. Moments later, it felt like spears pierced several parts of his body, though for some reason, they didn't make it all the way through. The black void vanished, and he dropped to the ground on his hands and knees. His breathing was labored as he tried to get up, and small fragments of his mask began chipping away.

Gin scratched the back of his head, with a somewhat embarrassed smile. "That won't do. Guess I still need to work on that one." He shrugged I off like it was nothing. "Oh well, I tried."

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi ran towards him, but raised his hand towards her, causing her to stop within five feet of him. Her eyes showed a mixture of worry and sadness at his current condition. "Please don't push too hard," she said in a quiet tone that only he could hear.

"I can't agree with you," replied Ichigo as he smiled at her through his mask and stood up straight. "Like I said, you're too important to me. Besides, this guy's the real deal and I have to be at my best to defeat him."

Sucking up the pain, Ichigo used shunpo to move behind Gin and tried to cut him from behind, but Gin also used shunpo and escaped before extending Shinso towards Ichigo, however, his opponent used shunpo again to dodge the attack and fired a Getsuga Tensho from his new position. Using shunpo to escape the attack, Gin appeared in front of Ichigo and started attacking with his sword, noting that Ichigo's mask was beginning to chip away. Struggling to block Gin's sword strikes, Ichigo gripped Tensa Zangetsu tightly in an attempt to block out the pain and stress. Pushing Gin's sword out of the way, Ichigo tried to stab Gin, but the former captain swayed out of the way. Ichigo tried to strike him a few more times, but Gin was now moving like a drunkard and swaying out of his attack range.

"Damn it! Hold still!"

Gin's grin turned more sinister as he quickly tried to stab Ichigo's thigh, missing by a narrow margin. "Why would I do something like that?" As he missed with his sword, he quickly did a roundhouse kick, landing a direct hit on Ichigo's gut, and sending him back several feet.

Clutching his gut with one hand, Ichigo breathed laboriously to combat the pain there. However, his eyes widened in horror as the part of his mask covering his left eyes broke off and disintegrated. _Oh no! Not now! I need more time!_

"Look's like you're power is wearing off," said Gin.

"I've still got plenty of fight left in me. Getsuga Tensho!"

"You're persistent." Gin blocked the attack with his sword before clashing swords with Ichigo again. This time, Gin held a distinct advantage. He was attacking with more force, and Ichigo seemed to be struggling under the strain of his blows. Once in a while, small grain-sized portions of his mask would fall off.

* * *

Rukia reclined against a slab of rubble, in the now damaged Karakura Town. Uryu was beside her, while Orihime was busy helping the to heal their reinforcements from the soul society. They were having a hard time with the Arrancars until Renji, Rangiku, Urahara, and Captain Hitsugaya arrive and saved them. It wasn't a very long battle since Uryu and Rukia had managed to take out one when they arrived. When backup finally came, the limit had been removed, allowing them to fight at full strength and easily defeat the arrancar.

"Those were nothing more than Gillian," said Toshiro in a serious tone. "They weren't strong enough to be Adjuchas or Vasto Lorde."

"I'm sorry, I don't follow," said Uryu. "Those Arrancars seemed as strong as Menos Grande to me, only smaller and faster and smarter."

"There are three classes of Menos," said Rukia. "The lowest are the Gillian, which includes the Menos Grande you saw when you and Ichigo were having that hollow killing competition. They're not smart and there are many of them. You could call them foot soldiers. The net rank up are the adjuchas, they're smaller, stronger, and faster, though still bigger than us. The strongest class is the Vasto Lorde, and they are believed to be stronger than the Captains of the Soul Society. They're as big as humans and intelligent, making them a considerable threat."

"So these were only Gillian?" said Uryu in a worried tone. "It sounds like we could be in trouble if Aizen gets enough Vasto Lorde together."

"I hope we can defeat him before then," said Urahara. "I'm working on a plan to get us into Hueco Mundo, the home of the Hollows. Once there, we should be able to get at Aizen without the Menos allowing him to escape, though it still won't be an easy fight."

"In any case, you should al rest up," said Renji. "We've got to worry about repelling this invasion now. I sense Ichigo fighting Former Captain, Ichimaru."

"We've already sent people to assist him," said Toshiro. "We should simply kill as many Menos as we can and hope that we can convince Aizen to withdraw. Once we're done with that, we can then check up on Ichigo." Toshiro then used Shunpo to go into the city, followed by Renji, and Urahara.

"All done," said Orihime as she finished healing Rangiku.

"Thanks Orihime," replied Rangiku. "Before using Shunpo to leave as well."

Orihime sighed and sat back and was about to join Rukia and Uryu when Chad came walking out of the area. He was bleeding profusely and looked mortally wounded. "Orihime…I need…your help." After saying that he passed out, falling face-first on the ground.

"No Chad!" Running up to him, Orihime proceeded to heal him.

"I was worried about Chad," said Rukia. "I'm glad that we know he's safe now."

Uryu nodded before turning to her. "Are you okay? You seem a bit unnerved."

Rukia shook her head. "I just feel so outclassed right now. Ichigo's reached a level that none of us can even approach and he's currently fighting a former captain, who's far above our level. There's just…nothing we can do to help."

"We can give him our support," said Uryu. '"I'm sure that's all he asks for."

* * *

Ichigo felt like he was now on his last leg as he went flying back into a building. Gin swooped down to pursue him, but had to stop as Ichigo desperately launched a Getsuga Tensho. Cutting through the attack with ease, he continued his descent, but ended striking the building's window as Ichigo dodged at the last second. Unfazed by the miss, Gin used Shunpo to appear behind Ichigo and sliced through his back.

Ichigo fell to the ground, and the back of his outfit was now torn, though the cut wasn't too deep. As he got on his hands and knees, struggling to get up, he saw Gin appear in front of him. _Crap! I…I failed…I failed Yoruichi…_

"Hado 31, Shukkaho." Ichigo stood up and used his sword to cut through the ball of red kido, but as he did so, his mask shattered. Moments later, Shinso shot forward and pierced the top right part of his chest, barely missing his heart.

Falling back to his knees, Ichigo spat up blood. His bankai dissolved away and the now oversized Zangetsu dropped to the ground next to him. Looking up, he saw Gin standing back with his usual smile. _He's just standing there, waiting for me to bleed out._ However, he quickly noticed that Gin wasn't staring at him, but at someone behind him.

"ICHIGO!" Yoruichi ran towards him, not caring that Gin was standing nearby and could easily kill them both. Kneeling beside him, she shifted him so that his head was in her lap. Tears were streaming down her eyes. "You fool! I told you to get out of here!" Her eyes shut tightly as more tears rolled down her face.

Ichigo's eyes widened when he looked up at her. When her eyes were open, he saw it, something he never thought someone else could feel for him. He wanted to reach up and caress her cheek, and wipe away her tears, but his body was broken and he couldn't.

"How touching," said Gin in an amused tone. "If you'd like, I'll see to it that you both fall together."

Ignoring Gin, Yoruichi focused all her attention on Ichigo, holding him close to her. _Stay with me Ichigo…please._

As Gin was about to approach them, he sensed two reiatsu and turned around to see Captains Unohana and Soi Fong. Well…this could be a bit of a problem. Shrugging it off, he snapped his fingers, causing a Garganta to open. Several Menos heads stuck out of the hole and rescued him.

"I'm sure Captain Aizen will be satisfied," said Gin calmly as he was lifted into the Garganta by the beam of yellow light. He waved at them with a mocking smile. "Bye."

Soi Fong immediately turned attention to Yoruichi and raised an eyebrow as she saw her master cradling Ichigo's body. _I'll have to find out more, later._

Unohana placed a hand on Yoruichi's shoulder, and gave her a tender smile. "I can save him, but I'll need some space to work. Don't worry, he'll be fine."

Yoruichi laid the now unconscious Ichigo on the ground and nodded before wiping away her tears. "Thank you."

She stepped back to let the squad 4 captain do her job, but then winced as the pain from her injuries finally caught up with her. She knelt on the ground, biting her lip to block out the pain. _This is nothing…Ichigo's got the worst of it. I have to be strong for his sake._

"Lady Yoruichi…" Soi Fong quickly noticed all of her injuries. "Did Ichimaru do this?" She got an affirmative nod, making her blood boil. _When I get my hands on him…_ "What about him?"

Yoruichi turned to her with a raised eyebrow and look of confusion. "You can see for yourself, can't you?"

Soi Fong shook her head. "Not that, I meant…what is he to you. I saw how you were holding him."

"He's just my student…Off course I'd feel upset, especially sine he fought so hard to save me and got in even worse shape than I was." _I'm sorry Soi Fong…I'm just not sure how you can take the truth. I'll tell you about it…some day._

It was several hours before Ichigo regained consciousness. Sitting up and looking around, he recognized the room in Urahara's shop. _This is Urahara's shop? How did I get here? Where are Yoruichi…and Ichimaru?_

"You're awake," Yoruichi uncrossed her arms and knelt next to him, rubbing his forehead with a tender smile. "You're a very lucky man Ichigo. If Captain Unohana hadn't arrived, we'd both be dead."

"There captains here?"

"Yes. There are three captains here. They came to assist us and force Ichimaru and the Hollows to retreat. We're safe…for now." Ichigo was about to get up; when Yoruichi placed a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him on his back. "Stay in bed. Captain Unohana said you'd need to rest a while to recover your strength. She wasn't able to restore you to full strength."

"Yeah…but how is everyone else doing? How are you doing?"

"We're al fine," replied Yoruichi with a sweet smile. "You don't need to worry about everyone, just rest up here a while. I'll be around if you need me."

"Thanks," replied Ichigo before closing his eyes. He laid there for a few minutes, when he sensed Yoruichi coming closer to him. Curious as to her intentions, he remained motionless, seeming to be asleep. He was completely surprised when he felt her lips on his forehead, and found it hard to not announce that he was awake, though at the same time, felt an emotional calm over take him. She was gone a few moments later, leaving him to his own thoughts.

He sighed when he was alone, reflecting on what had just happened. _This feeling…I feel comfort in what she just did. She really does care about me, and not just my potential. I think…I think I'm falling for her…_ Instead of pushing the feeling away, he simply smiled and let sleep overtake him.

When Yoruichi left the room, she was faced with Soi Fong, who wanted an explanation as to what was going on. "Hello Soi Fong."

She narrowed her eyes at her old master. "Why…why him?"

"Because…actually I'm not really sure how it started. I just found myself falling more in love as I saw all of his battles."

"Was it his power or potential then?"

She smiled and shook her head. "If I could peg any one thing, it would be his heart and desire to help others. He was willing to go to dangerous, even fatal lengths to protect or save those he cared about. On top of that, he wasn't a pervert when I revealed my true form to him. I just…I just think he's a sweet person."

Soi Fong couldn't help, but smile. "I always thoughts you'd never fall in love, and with a young upstart like him of all people. From his appearance, I wouldn't have described him as sweet."

Yoruichi chuckled and put a hand on Soi Fong's shoulder. "Appearances can be very deceiving. Kisuke's the prime example. You'd never guess that someone like him could be so smart."

Soi Fong couldn't help but laugh at that comment. When they were done laughing, they decided to go out for a little while since they hadn't spent much time together in recent years.

* * *

I know the fights are a bit lackluster, and I completely skipped over the fight between Rukia and the others against Grimmjow's Fraccion, but it wasn't really as important to the plot as the Ichigo vs Gin battle. Also on a side note, I had been planning to have Gin stab Ichigo in the chest since I first decided to write this story. My reasoning for Ichigo loosing was basically that if Gin was going to loose, he would've unleashed his Bankai, and I don;t want to take another shot in the dark like I did with Soi Fong's Bankai in 'Made for Each Other,' so I had Ichigo lose.

Anyway, this story is approaching its end, but later on I'm planning to write a side story to this one. It's called 'A Product of Chance' and is an Uryu/Rukia pairing. I have some more information about it on my profile if anyone is interested.


	16. Mysteries Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or have any rights to it.

* * *

Ichigo and his friends, along with Yoruichi, Urahara, and all the other soul reapers were gathered in a room, which contained a strange sort of TV monitor. A minute after everyone had arrived; Urahara turned the screen on, revealing the head captain, Yamamoto.

"It is good to see that you are all okay," said Yamamoto. "There's been a development that has revealed what Aizen's plans might be. He is simply using the Arrancars as a means to an end. We believe that he wants to overthrow the king of the soul society."

"The soul society has a king? How come central forty-six makes the rules if there's a king?" asked Ichigo.

"The royal family doesn't directly rule the soul society. They exist in another dimension, and the de-facto rule goes to central forty-six, though with them dead, leadership has defaulted to me. In order to get to the royal family, Aizen will need a key called the Oaken. I am the only one who knows the location of it, but Aizen intends to make one of his own."

"Won't he need an area of special significance to do that?" asked Urahara.

Yamamoto nodded. "Yes, and he has found that area. It is Karakura town." Everyone's eyes widened. "Aizen didn't want to use the Garganta to get to the soul society, he wanted to send powerful forces to Karakura town so that when the time came, he could make an Oaken. We must stop him, because if he succeeds, Karakura town will end up being destroyed."

They all gasped in response. Ichigo became angrier and his fists clenched tightly. "That bastard! He's willing to kill off so many innocent people!"

"Chances are that he won't be making a move for a while now, and you should all use the time to rest. You'll need to be at full strength for the time when we challenge Aizen and his espada. That's enough for now. You're all dismissed." With that said, Yamamoto ceased communication, leaving them to their own devices.

Soon after that members of the group began dispersing, either to attend to a certain task, or to find some pace in order to contemplate the state of things. As he left the room, Ichigo saw Yoruichi going off to be alone somewhere. Following her out into the front yard, he called out to her.

"Hey Yoruichi."

She turned around and smiled at him. "Ichigo, is there something you needed?"

"Actually, there is. I have to talk to you about something. It's been on my mind for some time now."

Looking into his eyes, Yoruichi noted the seriousness, yet she could tell that he was very uneasy about discussing the topic with her, let alone within earshot of anyone else. "Alright Ichigo, follow me." She used shunpo to lead him to the park. Nobody could see them in their spirit forms, so they didn't have to worry about humans eavesdropping. They also knew that nobody else from Urahara's shop would think to follow them here. "Alright, now what's on your mind? I can tell that you're uneasy about this. Don't worry, I'll hear you out."

"Thank you. It's been on my mind for some time now." Ichigo stared into her eyes and saw the warmth he had felt from her before. Averting his eyes briefly, he turned his attention back to her. "I-I know this might sound…strange, and I don't know when this started, but I think that I…I think that I might have feelings for you." The moment he said that, he mentally cursed himself for being too blunt, however, he was shocked when he felt Yoruichi's arms wrap around him, holding him in a tight hug as her chin rested on his shoulder.

Tears streaked down her cheeks and she couldn't help smiling. "Oh Ichigo…If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up. I've been hoping to hear those words for some time now. Thank you…I was beginning to think I'd never have my feelings returned."

Quickly overcoming his shock, Ichigo put his arms around her, rubbing her back soothingly, and closing his eyes. "I promise…I'll see to it that Aizen is defeated and that peace is restored. Then we can live in peace…you and me."

"That sounds beautiful," said Yoruichi as her tears subsided. She soon relaxed in his arms, closing her eyes and focusing on his warmth. _I don't care if someone manages to see us like this. Nothing can ruin this moment for me._

Ichigo smiled as he sensed her calming down. "Hey Yoruichi, should we go somewhere…I'm not really sure what to do now."

"Let's just stay like this for some time. I'm just too comfortable to move right now."

"Have it your way," replied Ichigo as he leaned his head on hers.

They nearly fell asleep in that position. Even though they were standing up, it felt so comfortable that the pressure on their feet didn't make much difference. Besides that, their soul bodies had a greater tolerance for discomforts. Ichigo only suggested that they leave when he noticed the skies beginning to darken in the oncoming night.

After making a brief stop at Urahara's shop so Ichigo could re-enter his body and Yoruichi could return to cat form, they made their way home. Rukia wasn't there to greet them, and Urahara had told them that she had decided to return to Ichigo's closet so she could rest.

"By the way…it'll be strange having a relationship with you since my family thinks you're our pet cat," said Ichigo.

Yoruichi chuckled, and nuzzled into his neck. "I'm sure we'll be able to pull through. I mean; your family already knows that you can see ghosts. Considering that they know of the existence of ghosts, I'm sure it won't be too much of a stretch to tell them that the family cat is really a woman."

Ichigo smirked at the look they would have on their faces. "I can only imagine what my dad would do if he found out. I mean, he knows that you were spending the night in my room as a cat…so if he found out, his imagination might get a little out of control."

"Rightfully so," replied Yoruichi. "If you were in his position and found out, you wouldn't be able to help but suspect that there was more going on than a boy spending time with his cat."

Ichigo laughed at that. "Yeah, and I hope Yuzu and Karin don't take it too badly. I mean…they're only little girls." His face then became somewhat more serious. _I seriously hope they take it well, and if they realize that Rukia was in my closet as well…they might get the wrong idea._

Before he knew it they had arrived at the house. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo readied himself for his father's inevitable assault. When he opened the door, Ichigo he heard his father say, "You're late," and stepped aside to avoid his father's flying kick.

"You're just in time for dinner," said Yuzu as she and Karin sat down at the table. Yoruichi jumped from the table and meowed. "Hey Yoruichi," said Yuzu as she set a bowl of milk on the floor. "Here's your milk."

"Take this!"

Ichigo sighed as he sent his elbow into Isshin's gut before throwing him onto the floor in front of him and shutting the door behind him. Stepping over his father's body, he walked up to the table and sat down to eat.

Later that night, Ichigo and Yoruichi slept comfortable. Ichigo lay on his back, while Yoruichi curled up near the crook of his neck.

* * *

The next day, at school, it was as if the big battle last night hadn't happened. The soul society had seen to it that Karakura town was restored to it's former self. When it was lunchtime, Rukia pulled Orihime aside and told her what she knew about Ichigo and Yoruichi.

"I know this might be hard for you to here," said Rukia, "but as a friend, I feel it's my duty to let you know. Ichigo does care for Yoruichi, and Yoruichi feels the same way. I have no idea how if happened, but Urahara told what was going on."

Surprisingly, Orihime didn't show any signs of sadness at all. She gave Rukia a close-eyed smile and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't need to apologize Rukia. I was already able to figure some of it out. Besides…there's no point in being upset…I mean…I am disappointed that I can't be with him, but there's no one to blame for that."

"Orihime?" Tatsuki had walked in on the conversation, and wasn't sure what was going on, but had a feeling what it was about. "Is this about Ichigo?"

She turned to her best friend with a happy smile. "Ichigo likes someone else."

"What!" Tatsuki turned to Rukia, who nodded in confirmation. "But…Orihime…how can you smile about something like that?"

"I know that I'm not happy about not being able to have Ichigo, but I'm happy for him and the girl that has him. Besides, I can't blame either of them for falling in love since I didn't confess my feelings to him before he got with her. After…after the death of my brother…" A tear rolled down her cheek, but she wiped it away. "I don't think the sadness I'm feeling now is anything compared to what I felt back then. Even if I'm upset, I don't really see this as a bad thing for me. I can…I can move on and find someone else and Ichigo and I can still be friends."

Tatsuki couldn't help smiling at her friend. "Wow Orihime…you've really grown up."

"You think so?" asked Orihime with a sudden burst of enthusiasm.

Tatsuki nodded. "I'm glad that you're taking this well, but I have to talk to Ichigo."

"Please don't do anything drastic," said Orihime in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, it's not like that. Ichigo's my friend too, and I have to know what's going on with him. You can start lunch without me, I'll join you shortly." Tatsuki ran off to find Ichigo.

After watching her turn the corner of the hallway, Orihime turned her attention back to Rukia. "Well, I guess we'd better get going. The girls will be waiting for us." She started heading towards the ground floor where the other girls were waiting for them.

As Rukia was about to follow she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to tense up. Quickly recognizing the reiatsu as Uryu's, she smiled and relaxed.

"Don't worry," said Uryu. "Orihime's tougher than she looks. She'll be okay."

"What about you?" asked Rukia. "Your father told you not to hang around soul reapers anymore."

"I'll manage," replied Uryu, before walking off to go get his lunch. Once he was gone, Rukia decided to follow Orihime to where the girls were waiting.

* * *

Tatsuki headed towards the rooftop, where she knew Ichigo would be. Upon reaching the stairs that provided access to it, she saw his familiar form heading there with Chad. "Hey Ichigo!"

Both Ichigo and Chad diverted their attention to her. "Hey Tatsuki," replied Ichigo, immediately recognizing that she had something on her mind. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Tatsuki nodded, and saw that Chad was about to leave. "You don't have to leave Chad. It's not that private." She turned back to Ichigo. "Is it true that you have a girlfriend?"

Ichigo nearly lost his balance at that comment. After regaining his composure and looking around to make sure nobody was eavesdropping, he nodded. "Yes…I do. You wouldn't know her though, since she doesn't go to this school."

"Oh? Well, in any case…I'm alright with this." _I can't be angry with him. I'd be taking it worse than Orihime if I felt that way. She's the only person who has the right to be angry right now, and I'd be making her feel even worse if I were angry._ "Good luck with your relationship. That's all I came here to say." After saying that she walked off, leaving Ichigo to explain himself to Chad.

Ichigo had to smile about it. Rukia must've told Orihime, and Tatsuki found out through her. _Oh well, as long as this doesn't spread around school, I'm glad that my friends are supportive of me._

"Hey Ichigo, is your girlfriend Yoruichi?" Chad's question caught Ichigo off guard, causing him to falter a little.

Giving Chad a nervous smile, he asked, "How did you figure it out?"

"She's been staying at your house for several days, and if it was Rukia then it would be more obvious. I just figured that something had to happen."

"Well you hit the nail on the head Chad," replied Ichigo with friendly mile. He was glad that Chad wasn't the type to make a big deal out of this like Keigo would. "We'd better get up there and eat before lunch ends." Chad nodded in agreement and the two friends made their way up to the roof.

* * *

There should be about one more chapter left and an epilogue. After that I'll work on my first story, 'Neo', and then start working on 'Made for Each Other'


	17. Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or have any rights to it.

* * *

After school, Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, and Rukia made their way over to Urahara's shop where they would be meeting the soul reapers and discussing what they were going to do. Yamamoto hadn't given them any plans for the future, but Urahara said that he had been given an assignment by him and was instructed to tell everyone when it was almost complete.

Once they had arrived, Jinta and Ururu led them to Urahara's dining room where Urahara, Yoruichi and the other soul reapers were already gathered. They were all sitting around a round wooden table. As they sat down, Urahara grinned deviously at them.

"I'm almost done with it." He looked across the group and noted with glee that only the reinforcements from the soul society knew what he meant. "Well I guess it need to explain what "it" is. I was working on a Garganta, the portal that Aizen used to send the Menos into this world. It's the only way to get in and out of the hollow's world, Hueco Mundo. Completing it will allow us to take the fight to him before he tries to come here and create the Oaken."

"Sounds like a plan," replied Uryu. "Strike the enemy down before he can build up his strength. Though attacking the hollows where they live could be dangerous."

Urahara became more serious. "It will be, and that's why anyone wishing to go should be sure that they're at a hundred percent. We can't afford to have anyone lagging behind in this."

Everyone nodded in agreement. When Urahara was serious, they knew that what he said was the truth. Nobody knew what the hollow world was like or how Aizen himself was able to survive there. There was no guarantee that they would even be able to make it through the Garganta when it was completed.

"So I guess that's all then," said Urahara. "Basically, the message is to prepare, and make sure you're at your maximum in about…two weeks. That's when the Garganta will be complete."

As everyone left the room, Ichigo felt someone restrain him as he tried to leave. Turning around, he saw Soi Fong looking at him suspiciously. "Kurosaki, I have to discuss something with you." Nodding nervously, he followed her over to a secluded room.

Yoruichi, who saw this, smirked, knowing full well what this was about. _Please don't be too hard on him Soi Fong. I know you mean well, but there's really nothing you need to worry about._

Soi Fong dragged Ichigo down into the training room so that they could talk in privacy. "Alright Kurosaki, let's get one thing straight. If you are going to be with Lady Yoruichi, you must keep her happy and do not ever upset her."

Ichigo blinked as her words registered, then his eyes widened in shock as he message finally sunk in. "H-How did you know?"

"She told me," replied Soi Fong in a stern tone. "I don't know what Lady Yoruichi sees in you, but I will not get in the way of this relationship. However, I must warn you never to break her heart, because if you do…you'll have to deal with me."

Ichigo gulped as the ominous tone of her voice registered on him. "I won't ever do anything to hurt her. You don't need to worry. I'll do everything I can to make her happy."

"You'd better," replied Soi Fong as she turned around and left the training room.

When Ichigo climbed back to the ground floor, a smiling Yoruichi greeted him. "Hope she didn't scare you too much." She chuckled. "Soi Fong means well, though she might come off as a little short-tempered."

"I'll bet," replied Ichigo with a sigh of relief. "So, do you want me to introduce you to my family?"

She shrugged. "Why not. Now that we're official, I've been waiting to see their reaction." As they walked side by side, Yoruichi began contemplating where they would go with this. She had always thought a boyfriend to be unnecessary, and now that she had one, she had no idea what to do next. "Ichigo?"

"Yes?"

"Where do we go from here? I…I'm not sure what we should do now that we're a couple."

Ichigo nearly tripped as he stopped walking and turned to face her. "You mean you have no idea what couples do?"

"I know what married couples do, but we're not married yet. I have no idea what happens in between or how far we should go with each other before drawing boundaries. This, after all, my first relationship."

Ichigo suddenly felt luckier than he already was. "I had no idea you'd never been with a guy before. I'm…surprised…I'd think someone as beautiful as you would find someone."

She blushed at his comment. "Am I really that beautiful?"

"You're…" Ichigo took a brief look around to make sure nobody was watching. "You're gorgeous. How could you not have been with anyone before?"

"Until I met you…I didn't think I needed to ever have a man in a romantic sense. Or I guess I was very picky and nobody measured up to the kind of man I wanted. You see Ichigo…I liked you, not because of your strength or potential, but because of your heart. You strived so hard to protect others and your strength was just of product of your desire to help others, and on top of that, unlike most guys you don't jump at the chance to look at me when my clothes are off. You're not a pervert, even if you do have feelings like that."

"Thanks," replied Ichigo as he blushed. They continued walking in silence for some time until they reached the front door of the Kurosaki household. Taking a deep breath and bracing himself for the impending onslaught of questions, Ichigo cautiously opened the door. Realizing that his father wasn't attacking him, he decided to call him out in order to prevent a sneak attack. "Hey dad! I have someone I want you to meet!"

Yoruichi grinned in anticipation as Karin and Yuzu arrived first. Their mouths gaped as they saw the beautiful, dark-skinned women standing next to their brother. Quickly taking Ichigo's hand in hers, she watched with glee as his sister's eyes quickly shifted from her to him.

"Ichigo! Did you bring a girl home?" Isshin froze as he entered the foyer, his eyes landing on Yoruichi. He quickly became silent as he noticed that they were holding hands. Quickly shifting his eyes to Ichigo, he noticed that a light blush was beginning to form on his face. A broad grin formed on Isshin's face as perverted blush appeared. "Ichigo my son! You've finally become a man!" Rushing over to Yoruichi, he began checking her out. "Very impressive Ichigo. You'd make your mother so proud." Fake tears immediately formed as he ran over to the poster of his wife. "Oh Masaki! Our son has brought home our third daughter!"

"Dad, you're embarrassing me," whispered Ichigo through gritted teeth. The embarrassed blush deepened as Yoruichi wrapped her arms his neck, and nuzzled him.

"Awe, come on Ichigo. Are you ashamed of me?" Yoruichi smirked inwardly at Ichigo's reaction.

"You're not helping," whispered Ichigo.

"Wow…so you're Ichigo's girlfriend," said Yuzu with admiration.

"I'll have to admit that I'm impressed," said Karin with a smirk. "I never thought you'd be able to bring home a girl as pretty as her. So are you going to introduce us?"

Ichigo sighed in relief, however, he tensed up again when he heard Yuzu's question. "Have you seen Yoruichi around? She usually comes home with you."

Ichigo began scratching his head as four pairs of eyes were now on him. Yoruichi wasn't making this easier for him since she enjoyed watching him squirm. _This should be fun to watch._

Ichigo cleared his throat as he regained his composure. "Alright…this woman is my girlfriend, but she's also Yoruichi." The room became silent.

"So her name is Yoruichi as well," asked Yuzu, not quite catching on to what he was saying.

Karin, being more perceptive, caught on immediately, and raised an eyebrow. "Wait…Are you saying that she's our cat?"

Ichigo nodded, and watched their face's contort in either shock or skepticism. He couldn't help smiling at their reactions. A part of him really enjoyed knowing something that they were unaware of. Knowing that they'd want proof, he turned to Yoruichi who nodded in response.

Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin's jaws dropped as they watched the tall, dark-skinned woman shrink in front of their eyes. Her clothes dropped to the ground and a small, black cat crawled out of the pile and hopped onto Ichigo's shoulder.

"What's wrong, never seen a talking cat before," said Yoruichi, with a broad, inward grin. The Kurosaki family's eyes looked like they could bulge out of their sockets as the event that had just taken place finally registered on them.

Yuzu was the first to comment. "B-b-but she spent every night in your room since the day she got here."

Ichigo's face turned red. "It's not like that. We have done anything like that at all."

"Now, Ichigo, it isn't polite to lie to people like that," teased Isshin.

"DAD! I'm serious!" Ichigo took a deep breath. "Look…this only started yesterday. Up until then, we were only just friends."

"Whatever you say Ichigo," replied Karin. "I guess she'll be staying with us as a human now."

"Off course she will," replied Isshin. "Ichigo needs to become a man and-" Karin's foot connected with his cheek, sending him flying into the far wall. He shakily gave her thumbs up. "N-Nice shot Karin." Then he passed out.

Ichigo smiled and turned his attention back to Yoruichi. "Why don't you change back into your real form?"

"Sure," replied Yoruichi as she leapt off his shoulder and began heading for the stairs. "Could you bring my clothes?"

"Sure." Ichigo picked her clothes up and followed her up the stairs. "So how do you feel…about staying here with me?"

"Depends…will I still get to sleep with you? Your bed is certainly big enough."

Ichigo blushed as they climbed the stairs and was thankful that is sisters hadn't caught wind of what they were saying. "Um…I supposed…if my dad aggrees. But don't get any strange ideas. I want to take things slowly. I don't just want to up and have sex with you ever hour of the day."

"Fair enough," replied Yoruichi as they entered his room. "In fact, I'm happy and attracted to you because of that. Thank you, for being such a gentleman."

Ichigo blushed, closing the door behind as he laid the clothes on the bed and walked out of the room so she could have her privacy. His smile soon vanished as Isshin ascended the stairs, but he was perplexed at his father's serious expression.

"This is a major development Ichigo, and I hope you're ready for this, but I want to know what housing arrangement you both have planned. She's welcome to stay here, especially since she spent several days here in cat form."

"Actually, she wants to stay with me in my room, and I agreed. We're…" _I can't believe I'm telling him this!_ "We're going to be sharing the bed…though we won't be doing anything sexual. We both want to take it slow."

Isshin nodded as a smile came to his face. "I'm proud of you son." He then jabbed Ichigo in the shoulder, eliciting a painful grunt. "Can't have you going soft on me." He then turned around and descended the stairs.

Moments later, Ichigo heard the door open, and was immediately pulled inside by his new girlfriend. The door quickly shut behind him and he felt her lips on his. It was a chaste kiss, and she wasn't being too forceful, though his lack of experience caused him to flush.

Yoruichi giggled at his reaction. "I'm glad that your dad accepts this."

"Yeah, but we'd better not do anything…especially when they're in the house. I told my dad that we would be taking things slowly."

That's fine," replied Yoruichi as wrapped her arms around him and rested against him. "But when it gets cold, I expect to be cuddled."

"Off course," replied Ichigo. "In fact, after all we've been through recently, I could use a cuddling tonight."

"And you'll get one," replied Yoruichi as she planted a kiss on his cheek. She then pushed him onto the bed and crawled on top of him. They cuddled close and soon fell asleep.

"Dinner's ready," called Yuzu.

The sleeping couple woke up, feeling refreshed, and ready to eat, and or fight hollows in the middle of the night.

"Were we really out that long," asked Yoruichi humorously.

Ichigo shrugged. "Guess so, but after dinner, we can sleep under the covers."

Giving him a playful slap on the back, Yoruichi got up, and headed downstairs followed by Ichigo. Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin were waiting at the table for them. For the first time in many years, Yoruichi felt the sense that she was part of a family. She couldn't remember the last time she had dinner at the table with family. A month ago, this would've been a dream come true for her. Now she was living her dream, and she loved it. She hoped that it would remain like this for the rest of her life.

* * *

This will be the last chapter. There will also be an epilogue to this. I'm also planning a side story to this called 'A Product of Chance', information about it is on my profile.


	18. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or have any rights to it.

* * *

_I haven't felt anything like this before. He loves me. He actually loves me, in spite of the fact that I'm over a hundred years older than him. He hasn't even brought that issue up with me. I'm sure e knows…he just doesn't see it as an issue._

_Ichigo…you've come so far. Your power has surpassed anything that an ordinary soul reaper is capable of. He had a rabid hollow inside of him, and he overcame it. He reached Bankai within a few days and surpassed many of the soul society's captains. To top it all off, it was his determination to protect those he cared about that drove him to such levels. He didn't have a desire for greater power, the desire was to protect those he loved, and the power he gained was just a means to that end. I am proud, both as a master and as a lover. Ichigo is now an expert soul reaper and his potential to grow is far greater than anything I can teach him. I could tell him how to use kido, but that doesn't seem to be his style. I could improve his hand-to-hand skills, but the skills he already possess, no doubt developed to combat his father, are already well beyond average. His training has now moved beyond my expertise, and I can't teach him anything that would help further it, but I will support him; just as I did when he was trying to overwhelm his inner hollow to bring it under control._

_I'll never forget how hard you fought to save me from the ex-captain, Gin Ichimaru. It was quickly obvious that you wouldn't be able to win, even with your hollow powers, and yet you fought on…and you did it to save me. I felt…wanted. I have never admitted that I had such feelings to anyone, not even my best friend, Kisuke. I always thought that I was too tough to have a man in my or that no man could ever measure up to my standards. Now I know that I was dead wrong. _

_I'm beginning to worry a bit now. Now that I have you, I don't want to lose you. When Ichimaru stabbed you, thought it was all over…that we would never be together again. Ichimaru is still out there, the much larger threat of Aizen still looms over us. I don't know what I'd do if he were to take you from me Ichigo._

_NO! I have to believe in him. He has shown that he can turn a situation around if given the chance. It won't be easy, but I'm confident in his abilities. I know that he'll pull through and push his powers to a higher level. He told me what happened in his battle with Grimmjow. His hollow is still holding out on him. Though I'm worried about what would become of him if he were to delve deeper into his hollow powers, I'm sure that he'll have what it takes to overcome it._

_Thank you Ichigo. Thanks for fighting to save, and showing me that you truly care. I love you, and I'll never leave you. Thank you…

* * *

_

There will not be a sequel to this, but there will be a side story called 'A Product of Chance'. It's on my profile, but it will not be an Ichigo/Yoruichi story, but a Rukia/Uryu story.


End file.
